Phantom Romance
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot collection. Each follow a specific theme in the genre of romance. Rated M to be safe. Review!
1. Without You

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that._

**Author's note**: _Welcome to the beginning of '**Phantom Romance**,' which is a collection of short one-shots that can't stand very well on their own, but are part of a collection in which I write for (which is the 30romances community on LiveJournal among others like 10passions, 10hugs, 30cracks, 30smirks, and so forth). You'll be seeing updates in this collection more regularly/frequently since my other story is ending soon. _I know... sad, right? _Anyways, this is the first story to kick off the 30+ in which you'll be viewing. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!_

_

* * *

_

**001** : _Without You_

**Rating** : G

**Theme**: #27, Love, hate and the like; emotions

_December 6, 2005_

_

* * *

_

She drummed her fingers rhythmically along the top of the table, her bored, lifeless eyes gazing, transfixed on a vacant spot in front of her. Sighing for about the millionth time that hour, her eyes stayed focused on that damned spot for a reason.

He had been missing for a week now, and she, as a response, was getting little to no sleep whatsoever. Those sleepless nights added and multiplied as time went on. She didn't even know how she could possibly have the strength to get out of her bed in the morning.

Ever since his impromptu trip to the Ghost Zone for some unknown reason (he refused to tell her), he vanished, leaving a garbled message here and there, but not enough to satisfy the thirst for information she had swelling inside her. He normally left her with some form of communication tool in which she could contact him whenever she felt like it or just to check if he was all right, but this time he had left without a word. Well, that was a lie... he left with, "Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon," and flew, leaving her watching his trail, a hand clutching her shirt, over her heart. He never knew how much it hurt her to see him leave.

The fact that she was powerless in this situation tore at her heart and sanity more than any words ever could. She sat there, in class, barely registering what was happening around her, just staring, transfixed, on that one vacant spot: Danny's chair. After about five minutes of staring off into space, a lonely song she had listened to the night before played in her mind; that lonely song reminding her of Danny, reminding her of what she did not have. Tears burned her eyes and forced her to put her head down on her desk to make sure no tear would actually fall. Excusing herself from the class, she ran the distance to the girls' lavatory and cried.

Tucker had tried talking to her, but refused to tell her any information Danny had divulged to him about his whereabouts. Even Jazz tried to get information from her, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything of substance. She couldn't help and they both knew it. They made it a point not to bring it up, but Sam found herself always asking questions, always trying to find out something new. No luck whatsoever.

She _was_ upset that he had abruptly left her, but she knew she could never be mad at him for long... hell, she would never hate him, she knew that.

Everything she did and every person she saw reminded her of Danny in some way. Even looking at Tucker wasn't the same, for she just thought of the missing member of their troublesome trio. Jazz, come on, was his sister; how close to him could she get? Whenever she walked home, she saw the bright sky, which matched the color of his gorgeous eyes. She saw an airplane flying in the sky, she thought of him soaring fearlessly with that smile plastered on his face of pure serenity. Even when she looked at herself... she still thought of him. It hurt to think about him that much, but it was hard for her not to. She was constantly worried about him and constantly fearing for his safety. With how many fights he'd been in, she'd be insane not to worry for him.

She worried for her own safety sometimes, as well. Sometimes a girl's worst enemy is herself.

Eventually, one week grew into two, and two grew into four... and a month turned into the next, and her heart wore thin with every passing hour with not even a call. She was impatient and anxious three-fourths of the time; she never knew what was going to happen and was constantly on guard with her emotions, yet hoping and dreaming of his return the other remainder of that fraction.

As the time changed seasons, she realized that life went on, with or without him. She didn't want to admit that fact, but it was the solemn truth that she had to accept. Without him, her light, she was left with the shell of an emotional wretch, alone and sobbing in the darkness. She knew that he was her best friend, but she knew she had deeper feelings for him, those feelings closest to the heart, which he was placed. She was in love with him, and with him gone, there went a piece of her heart–with him. She didn't know where he was, but she knew he must be fine. He could handle himself well, and she believed in him wholly. He probably had his own problems and duties to deal with and didn't want, with their emotional... connection, to get in the way of his focus.

_Was he really in the Ghost Zone? _She made too many excuses in her head and it hurt painfully whenever she crammed a new one in there. There were about a million tightly packed and about another million to go.

_Would he ever come back? Of course he would. But... when? How long would she have to _**selfishly**_ wait his return?_

Did he know... did he really know how much it hurt her?

* * *

_Inspiration:_ "Without You" from RENT, the Broadway Musical.

_(Only the beginning of the song before it turns into a duet.)_

_Without You_

_The Ground Thaws_

_The Rain Falls_

_The Grass Grows_

_Without You_

_The Seeds Root_

_The Flowers Bloom_

_The Children Play_

_The Stars Gleam_

_The Eagles Fly_

_Without You_

_The Earth Turns_

_The Sun Burns_

_But I Die_

_Without You_

_Without You_

_The Breeze Warms_

_The Girls Smile_

_The Cloud Moves_

_Without You_

_The Tides Change_

_The Oceans Crash_

_The Crowd Roars_

_The Days Soar_

_The Babies Cry_

_Without You_

_The Moon Glows_

_The River Flows_

_But I Die_

_Without You_

_

* * *

_

**End Note: **_Pretty much drawing on personal experience, but, yeah... I felt like writing something short and angsty, something which I normally do not do. Don't forget to review and check out my profile in case you want to check out my LiveJournal. In my userinfo the communities in which I've entered myself in their challenges are in there, as well._

_Please, don't forget to review! Input and constructive criticism are very well appreciated._

-**_A_**


	2. Caught

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that._

**Author's note**: _Welcome to '**Phantom Romance**,' which is a collection of short one-shots that can't stand very well on their own, but are part of a collection in which I write for (which is the 30romances community on LiveJournal among others like 10passions, 10hugs, 30cracks, 30smirks, and so forth). You'll be seeing updates in this collection more regularly/frequently since my other story is ending soon. _I know... sad, right? _Anyways, this is the first story to kick off the 30+ in which you'll be viewing. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!_

_

* * *

_

**002** : _Caught_

**Rating** : PG-13

**Theme**: **18**. Disheveled ; In the Rain ; Thunder

_December 8, 2005_

_

* * *

_

Everything had worked out perfectly. Their watches had been synchronized and the time had been set; they would meet at exactly one o'clock and not come back for another ten minutes. It was one of the best ways to end the school day.

They had met, and, in a rush and a blur, they had made it to their final destination: the janitor's closet. Not wanting to make any noise by opening the door to the closet, Danny took hold of Sam's arm and phased them through safely. Without turning on the light, their lips met, crushing each other with pent-up passion that had built agonizingly throughout the entire day. The secret glances and the hidden smiles were enough to drive anyone mad.

Seconds slipped into one another, minutes into the next, and school was the last thing on each of their minds. However, as that time passed, so did sixth period. Students flooded the halls and headed to their last class of the day, unknown to the two teens who had been, so eloquently worded, "sucking face."

Suddenly, the door opened, filling the dark cubby, which was occupied, with too much light for the situation.

"Oh my goodness..."

"Mr. Fenton! Ms. Manson!"

_Too late for intangibility. _

"It's about time!" piped a voice familiar to the "criminals" in question, laughing.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! Not on school grounds, you two!" said a voice of an authoritative figure, pushing the young boy who had just spoken out of his line of sight and sent him in the direction of his next class. "Fix yourselves and go to the principal's office this instant. Detention for the both of you!" With the finality of his tone of voice, he left in a hurry of book-related curses.

Looking like deer caught in the headlights, they untangled themselves from one another and readjusted their tousled hair as well as their disheveled clothing.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"See you in detention."

* * *

_REVIEW! They make me happy!_

-**_A_**


	3. Just a Joke

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that._

**Author's note**: _This was actually going to be an out-take of 'Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do,' but I thought it'd work better here than there._

_

* * *

_

_Enjoy!_

**003** : _Just a Joke_

**Rating** : PG

**Theme**: #6. Soooo not funny! ; Sarcasm

_January 15, 2006_

_

* * *

_

"So, when's the baby due, Sam?" Tucker joked, smirking at his "clever" zing.

"December, why?" Sam answered, trying to keep the grin from blossoming onto her face. Her face looked curious to his answer, if there was even one there in the first place. Every so often she would torture them, so why not let this be one of those times?

Both he and Danny stopped walking and locked eyes on Sam, who continued forth.

"What?" Tucker asked, his eyes wide, an evident grin on his face as he turned from one to the other, Sam to Danny, to gauge each reaction.

"_WHAT_?" Danny paled, frozen to his spot. "You're just joking, right?" When she didn't say anything, he stressed, "**Right**?" A million thoughts ran through his mind at once: _why didn't she tell me? How long ago did she find out? Was it that one time when—_

Peeling in laughter, she replied, between gasped breaths, "You two are so easy. I could tell you the sky was purple and you'd believe me." Continuing to laugh, she placed a hand on her stomach, mimicking a pregnant woman rubbing her belly. "Do I _look_ pregnant to you?" Then, getting a dangerous edge to her voice, she repeated, "Do I?"

"No, Sam, you're still as thin as ever," Danny said cautiously, not wanting to piss his girlfriend off. He then sighed a sigh of relief as he passed that war zone. Then, back to the original topic at hand, "Don't _do_ that! You nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm already half-ghost, want to push the limits of that one?"

"Wouldn't that mean you'd have to _do_ something in order to get her pregnant?" Tucker innocently asked, cutting into his question, watching as both of his best friends' faces burn red.

Sam laughed nervously and averted her eyes, looked at Danny, then averted them again from Tucker, choosing to walk ahead of the guys, "It was just a joke...you're the one who started it. Besides, that's guy talk, and I want no part of it."

Tucker glanced at Danny, who had a grin on his face, then whispered, "Will I hear about it later?"

Danny nodded, the grin never faltering, "Oh yeah."

"Guys!"

* * *

**End Note**:D Bwaha. 

Review!

-**_A_**


	4. Heat

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that._

**Author's note**: _Borderline smut? Me? Never... okay, well, that's a lie. Read on, soldier!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**004** : _Heat_

**Rating** : R

**Theme**: #19. Home body; Bubbles; Stay

_January 15, 2006_

_

* * *

_

The room was dark. The only light in the small area was the candles perched on the ledge of the bathtub. The soft scent of lilacs filled Sam's senses, easing her tensed mind. It was just the thing she needed after a long, stressful day at school. There had been reports and homework piled sky-high and not enough time to complete it all. So, she did was any sane woman would do: take a bath... a long, warm, peaceful bath.

Her leg was draped over the left side of the tub, bubbles covering fifty percent of her body. Soft music came out of the radio, and the look on her face was serene, as she was just relaxing and listening, unwinding after a long day.

She sighed happily, drifting downwards into the water, a smile plastered onto her face. Her eyes were shut, the smells of the bath salts overcoming her.

She didn't even notice the other presence in the room, also known as her boyfriend of three years.

Peeking through the door, Danny saw her and his eyes lit up.

Sighing, without opening her eyes, as she heard the door creak open, she spoke, "Mom, for the _last_ time, I'm sure Danny isn't in here–" She opened her eyes, "Danny! What in the world?" She slid downwards in the water, now showing more leg and less chest.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't know that I was public enemy number one here, too. Your mom thinks I'm going to sneak in your house? And, more importantly, sneak in to your bathtub with you?"

"When _don't_ you sneak in my house? And why _don't_ you sneak in the tub with me?"

"Good point. May I sneak in your tub with you, then?" he asked, half joking, half not.

"Lock the door," she agreed to his request, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"All right!"

Doing as he was told, he locked the door, got undressed (with major blushing on Sam's part–she still couldn't get over it), and quickly jumped in the large bathtub/jacuzzi with her. He sat on the opposite side of the tub, but the look on his face was a look saying 'none of this nonsense.' So, he got on his knees and moved closer to her, lifting her up briefly as he moved behind her, placing her between his legs, allowing her to lean back against his chest.

She closed her eyes, her back against his smooth, _nicely chiseled _chest. Slowly, his arms snaked around her, resting on her lower waist. His fingertips tickled her abdomen lightly, making her giggle, and traveled even lower to an even more ticklish region. Tracing over her thighs, her laughter carried, and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder to see his face. As soon as she did so, his lips began their attack, pressing against her neck, jaw, cheek, and finally, her lips.

Tongues fought and hands roamed. Soon enough, the water was boiling hot (despite the actual temperature). Danny's hand had traveled lower, and as a reaction, Sam moaned into the kiss, urging him on. Taking that as a good thing, he allowed himself to wander, one of his arms around her waist, lifting slightly up to cup her left breast, the other long gone to her southern regions, teasing her beyond her imagination.

After hearing her moan yet again, he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath to ask, "Did I mention how much I love bath time?" He splashed a little water on her, bubbles included.

"Shut up and prove it," she said hotly, close to pushing her lips against his once again, twisting around, and thus splashing water outside the tub as she straddled his waist.

"With pleasure," he replied, capturing her lips hungrily with a playful growl.

* * *

_**End Note:** Like it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know!_

_Oh, and for those who have **LIVEJOURNAL **- check out my writing community, which I left a link for in my profile (so it doesn't get screwed up here). :)  
_

-**_A_**


	5. Ouch

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that._

**Author's note**: _I had actually written this a while back and thought just now how I doubt I would ever continue it onto something more. So, here it is. :) _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**005** : _Ouch_

**Rating** : PG

**Theme**: 22. Shadow ; Flame ; Footfall ; Ouch!

_March 1, 2006

* * *

_

Laughter filled the warm air on a sunny day in July. The water lapped onto the shore, and the sand was satin to the touch. The beach was filled with people of all ages and sizes, large families and even elderly women sitting by themselves just enjoying a good book.

The men in their trunks, the women in their bathing suits, either tanning or swimming, just enjoying themselves.

Sadly enough, a woman dressed all in back sat in a beach chair with her eyes closed, basking in the sunlight–well, whatever sunlight that was reaching her. Her two male companions were already in their swim trunks, throwing a football around casually. Of course, being two lean teenagers, they were attracting stares from the female population on the beach. Their friend, too, was attracting stares because of her 'different attire'. She looked as if she wanted to be swallowed up by the night, never mind sitting in the sun.

"Sam, _please_. When you agreed to come to the beach, you agreed to have fun. You look like you're on your way to attending a funeral," Danny whined, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye a few seconds after tossing the football to Tucker. "Just get changed and let's have some fun, already!"

She sighed, and ever-so reluctantly, removed her black, hooded sweatshirt, pants, and t-shirt, being left in only a black _string_ bikini. It tied around her back and around her neck, showing her usually unseen curves and lengthy figure. Before, when her plan to boycott the beach completely had failed, she decided (rather last minute) to buy a bathing suit she'd actually look _good_ in. Not like, 'Oh, that's nice," good, but 'Mmm-mmm good'. She hoped she accomplished that goal. Hell, she knew she wanted Danny to drool, gawk, and stare. Who was she kidding?

Danny, turning his head for a split second, saw her and faltered, his face now becoming the receiving end of the football that was passed. Tucker burst out laughing, though Danny didn't find it funny one bit.

"Shit! Ow," he clutched his face as he hissed in pain. Danny's voice changed tones as he pinched his nose and tilted it back in case of bleeding. "You didn't have to throw so hard!"

"You were out of it! I had to bring you back to reality, man!"

Sam jumped up from her chair and walked briskly over to Danny. She snickered, picked up the ball, and threw it back to Tucker, though aiming a bit higher than his head so he'd have to walk a little.

"Nice of you to join us, Sammy," Danny retorted, his voice nasal.

"Let me see, _Daniel_," she motioned for him to come closer to her so she could get a better look at his noise. He, on the other hand, looked in an entirely different spot on his best friend. One that was not so much concealed anymore, if you catch that drift. "You're such a big baby," she leaned forward for further inspection, and suddenly placed a light kiss on the bridge of his nose. "Better?"

He nodded with a light blush, "Much–"

"Will you two cut the lovey-dovey crap? Please?" Tucker begged, ready to throw the ball at them to break their 'moment' up. They chuckled and moved away from each other, hoping to send away whatever feelings of unnatural heat away. Tucker felt that if he had to be the parent with the hose, so be it. He did _not_ want to see his two best friends go at it on the beach towel, or even worse... _in_ the water, where no one could see where hands went. He almost shuddered inwardly at that thought. It'd be great blackmail, but he wouldn't be the pervert behind the camera. He already got busted for that once.

Ouch.

* * *

**End Note**: Review! They make me extremely happy! 

-**_A_**


	6. Are Things What They Appear?

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that._

**Author's note**: _Hmmm… I think I thought of a confrontation like this last night while I was bored and pondering my other story in the works. But yeah, I hope you like this, and it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed! _

_Um, this **might** have T/S undertones, but if you know me, I'm strictly D/S, thank you very much, and you can be rest assured that I'm not going to switch over to the dark side.  
_

_

* * *

_

**006** : Are Things What They Appear?

**Rating** : PG

**Theme**: 20. Take it in your stride ; Walk

_March 27, 2006_

_

* * *

_

He had her cornered and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it now. She had put off telling him for so long, and now, since he noticed her small "swoon," he demanded answers, and wouldn't leave her alone until she said something about it. She knew she couldn't lie, since the truth was a blatant smack in the face to anyone who actually knew her. She thought she hid it so well, but she projected it to the world. Lucky enough for her, be it as it may, that the person she was trying to hide her secret from the most was the most clueless person she knew. However, her other friend, a certain Techno Geek, knew her much better than that, and he wasn't going to let her dance around the subject (at least with him) anymore.

So, on one warm spring afternoon in the month of April, he decided to catch up with her on her walk home, minus Danny it seemed, with the need to talk. He knew if she held in what she felt for too long that the time would pass and, while being clueless, Danny would move on, unless his feelings were as strongly felt for her as she felt for him.

"Sam? How do you really feel for Danny?" He felt her tense up next to him when he asked the question, but it had to be done. He loved his friends dearly (and platonically) and he wanted to see them happy. He knew for a fact that Danny was harboring some pretty intense feelings for their best friend, but he wanted to know where Sam was in this equation and needed to find out.

"Tuck… we're just friends," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. With recent events with Valerie, she had to push her feelings down; she didn't want to show weakness. "Besides…" she paused, "It's complicated. Very complicated."

"How so? Sam, we're been friends for a long time. There's nothing you can't tell me. And right here and right now, I swear I won't utter a single word you say to him." She looked like she was giving in, but rolled her eyes at his next words, "Unless you want me to, 'cause I can totally set something up."

"Tucker, really… we're just friends and he likes Valerie--"

He cut her off, "_Liked_ Valerie."

"What?" she asked, finally turning to look at him in the eye. "What do you mean 'liked?'"

"I mean that he's now over her and has moved on… you know, to bigger and," he cleared his throat, "better… things."

"Oh," whatever hope she had deflated and her shoulders slumped. "You mean he has a new crush now."

"Yeah, but why are you so depressed about it? I mean, it's not like you _love_ him or something like that," he said, giving her a pointed look, knowing that would strike a chord deep within her somewhere.

She stopped walking, and he stopped as well when he noticed she wasn't there beside him anymore. "Tucker, do I really have to say it?"

"No," he said calmly, and took a few steps back to be next to her again. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a sympathetic smile. "But, now I know for real. How bad do you have it?"

She let out a sad sigh, "You have no idea… I mean, it kills me whenever he comes back from a battle hurt. And, whenever he looks at another girl, it kills me even more that it's not me! I know I could be more upfront and forward with my emotions, but… for being headstrong about everything else in my life, I guess I'm lacking in the romance department. And… what I said to Valerie was true, even though I wasn't happy whatsoever about it… if being with another girl would make Danny happy, then…" she paused, giving him a pathetic smile, "let him be happy, with or without me. I'll always be there for him, even if we're not 'together.' Such titles don't matter to me… but," she paused again, looking into Tucker's eyes for the first time during her little speech, "just seeing him happy means the world to me more than anything else. I know it's not a very 'Goth' thing to say, but it's true."

"Man, you have it _bad_," he commented, now removing his hand from her shoulder and resumed walking alongside her. "Why do you think you're not telling him? Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I…" she started, the let the beginning of that sentence die in her throat.

"You weren't planning on telling him, were you?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face. "But _why_?"

"He could never feel that way for me, Tucker," she said sullenly, shuffling her combat boots along the ground while she walked. "I'm not pretty nor am I popular, two requirements of Danny's heart…"

"Okay, stop right there," he said, literally stopping where he was walking. "One, you're beautiful, so shut the hell up. You may not be conventionally pretty with blonde hair, blue eyes, and red lips, but you're still very pretty and don't think for a second you're not. Secondly, you're athletic and skinny, you have no problems there in that department. You have curves, and it's not like neither one of us (_yes, Danny has noticed_) haven't taken that to thought. And finally, neither one of us give a shit whether or not you're popular. And when I say that, I say that as both of us."

She smiled, feeling tears stinging her eyes and she hugged Tucker uncharacteristically, but hugged him nonetheless. "Thanks, Tuck. That means a lot. Now if only Danny said that to me…"

"Does it mean any less that I said it?" he asked, his tone slightly hurt.

"No, no," she said, pulling back from the hug. "I didn't mean that at all! I meant that… it would clear up a few things if I heard the words come from his mouth."

"Thanks Tuck, I can take it from here," a disembodied voice said, making Sam's heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Tell me I'm hallucinating," she glared at Tucker, getting ready to pummel him into next year. "Tell me I did not just get tricked!"

"Sam, please don't get mad," Tucker visibly shuddered, backing up as Danny materialized out of thin air. "I'm just… going to go now. But, please, don't hate me." And with those final words, Tucker walked away in the opposite direction with a sly grin on his face. _That plan worked perfectly, _he thought.

Sam felt completely and thoroughly mortified that she had admitted her feelings in front of Danny unbeknownst to herself. She didn't want him to know, she didn't want their friendship to taper away after the awkwardness would settle in… he would never look at her the same way again now.

"Sam?" a voice rang out, shaking her from her thoughts of rejection. With an overwhelming feeling of dread, she turned to meet his, now blue, eyes. He had managed to transform back to his human self while she was lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I made him do that, but I wanted to see… where we stood," he said, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had. "After the whole ecto-acne mishap with Vlad, I started to get a bit suspicious… you know, when you were about to tell Jazz to tell me something if you didn't make it that day? I pushed it back for a while, thinking you were just acting a bit crazy since you were sick. I thought you were just going to say something else, but Jazz said she thought you were being serious. I laughed it off and just… the thought stuck with me and struck me hard. I thought about it long and hard for a while and… I realized… my own feelings. Recently, Tucker told me he had noticed something different in how you looked at me and that I was too clueless to notice myself. _Now_ I understand the nickname," he chuckled nervously, lowering his hand from the back of his head and tentatively reached out for her hand. "Is it true? What you said to him before? That… you really do like me? Like that? And… that you'd be happy if I was happy?" he met her violet eyes with his azure ones in a hopeful gaze, feeling as if his heart was on the line.

"I wouldn't be emotionally happy, but I would enjoy, somewhere in me, that you were happy with your life and that things would finally be coming together. I'd feel selfish and want you all to myself, but…yeah, that's how I feel." She smiled and squeezed his hand, blushing slightly. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine, but I had never seen Tucker so eager to go along with an idea," he said with a smile. "I think he knew something I didn't."

"I… told him I _might_ have had a crush on you a while back, and he would forever tease me about it. But, I never really told him how much it had escalated. You know, to… loving you."

"I know what you mean," he said with a soft smile, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "But, hey, let's walk down to my house so we can grab something to eat. My mom has been making cookies for the past week and she needs people to eat them so my dad won't."

When he kissed her cheek, she thought her head would explode from the amount of blood that rushed to it, "Okay. That sounds good to me."

"Good," he tugged on her hand to begin to walk, then paused, turning to look at her. "Want to fly there?"

She giggled softly when he tentatively kissed her lips, "I'm flying now."

* * *

**End Note**: Well, what did you think? Let me know:) Reviews make me a happy authoress and a happy authoress equals more enthusiastic writing! 

-_**A **_


	7. Carried Away

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that._

**Author's Note**: _I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you won't mind that! ;)_

* * *

007 : Carried Away

**Rating **: PG-13 (Borderline R, but barely)

**Theme** : 16. Crème de la crème ; On top

January 24, 2007

* * *

With a lazy smile, his kiss was soft yet firm on her lips, tasting the sweetness that of which was only hers and would only _ever_ be hers. She laid back on the bed, her black hair being pulled from the loose ponytail she had captured it in long before, splaying out on the pillow. She followed the boy's advances by responding with a kiss of her own, letting the innocent study session turn into a more commonly studied area. Books laid forgotten on the floor; as if they were of high importance at that point in time.

The afternoon sun shone into the young man's room, the rays warm and soothing on his face as well as his entire side as he nestled closer to her, between her legs. Out of habit, she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to allow him to ravish her lips with his own. Her hands could never stay in one place; they either roamed through his soft, black hair or traveled down his broad shoulders, past those strong arms, or to his finely toned abdomen–every so often, depending on the mood, she would find her hands _elsewhere_, as well. He moved from her swollen lips to her cheek, her jaw line, her neck–kissing, nipping, and sucking wherever deemed appropriate. His lips found hers again and he claimed them all for himself.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he had lost his shirt along the way; it didn't matter, for hers, soon, followed.

There was just something not right, she felt; she wasn't all that comfortable. She opted to take matters into her own hands to deal with this problem. Pulling away, she licked her lips unconsciously and opened her eyes, only to meet those baby blue orbs that managed to always have to catch her breath. That look in her eyes nearly sent shivers to her core, and she responded with a smirk all too familiar; she pushed him off of her, and in one fluid motion, straddled his torso. Looking down at him, she chuckled at the look on his face: from happy contentment, to confusion, to lust; she enjoyed his current look best.

"I enjoy being on top best," she said softly, breathlessly, that smirk on her face.

"I _enjoy_ you being on top best," he replied in a low tone, running his hands tenderly down her arms, taking her hands in his. In one swift motion, he yanked her back down to him, simultaneously meeting her lips with his, only now more passionate after catching a glimpse of her disheveled beauty in all of its glory; she was irresistible to him.

Pulling away again with a grin, she remarked, as if they had never kissed in the first place, "I just love the dominance over you. Is that wrong?"

"I will tell you what _is_ wrong," he shot back, giving her a look. "Is that you keep stopping!"

"Oh, well, since you put it that way," she purred and crouched down to place a tender kiss on his awaiting lips.

Her sweet, cutesy notion was ignored and pushed aside as he deepened the kiss, sending electricity down her spine with the fervor he had ignited his touch and his lips with. In response to his newly-sparked passion, she pressed her body flush against his, mimicking his level of enthusiasm. He pulled his hands from hers, giving her a second to steady herself before moving, and sent his hands to roam her smooth, porcelain skin. Moving from her milky white shoulders, over her blood red bra strap, down her back, following every arch and every curve, he rubbed and caressed wherever his fingers touched, eliciting a moan of sweet satisfaction from his love. Tongues battled fiercely, dueling the never-ending battle for dominance. This was the game they played, no matter the circumstance; it was always a thirst for power, for control; neither won, but the battle was the challenge, the fun part. This lasted a good five minutes, neither willing to give up and throw in the towel.

One hand was now tangled in her long tresses as the other creeped up her side, finding its way underneath her bra–

With a barely audible knock–only one–the door opened a crack to reveal Jazz, her hand over her eyes in case she were to witness anything she was never going to be ready to witness; she cleared her throat, still keeping a hand over her eyes for precaution of _blindness_, "I just wanted to let you two know that dinner just got here. The pizza will be downstairs on the table for whenever you two are ready–" As a side note, she added, "–or, decent, based on those noises I've been hearing–tsk, tsk." Without as much as another word, she shut the door softly, the only noise coming from it being the resounding click when it closed completely.

Breaking their kiss ever-so slowly, they looked at each other, cheeks flushed; lovingly, they kissed once more.

With a breathy laugh, she said, "We tend to just get a little carried away." Without even so much as moving off of him, she found her shirt on the edge of the bed and put it back on, gracefully doing so–Danny watching her every move like a lion and his prey. "Shall we pick this up later? After, perhaps, a cold shower?"

"I'm going to need a _long_ one after _that_," he coincided, pushing back the hunger in his eyes, shifting so they could untangle from each other and finish getting dressed; with minimal effort, he slid the white t-shirt over his head, smoothing out the wrinkles and making sure his pants were still on (just in case). "But, good thing is, I am _starving_..."

"Aren't you always? But, hey," she smirked wickedly at him and asked, "how about a midnight rendezvous to make up for the interruption, and we can both get in that _shower _we so desperately need?"

And with that suggestion, he planted a large, overly excited kiss on her lips. "Oh yes, you are beautiful."Grinning like a kid in a candy store, he grabbed her hand and pulled her off his bed, tugging her in the direction of his kitchen, where the smell of pizza waiting to be devoured lingered in the air.

* * *

**End Note:** How was that? Would you like to see more of these? More reviews equals more and faster produced work! Also, check out "Vindication" - that didn't get so much love as I'd hoped!

- **_A_**


	8. Limitation

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that._

**Author's Note**: _I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you don't mind and all!_

* * *

008 : Limitations

**Rating **: PG

**Theme** : 11. Mission Impossible ; limitation

February 3, 2007

* * *

He sat there, watching her as she stared at her salad, her hand gripping the plastic fork, an obvious look of dislike crossing her features. She wasn't fine. He could see that in her eyes.

He had seen this all week, up to this day; she would make a lame excuse and refuse to eat, or she would take a bite of something, claim it wasn't that appetizing, and say she'd eat when she got home (which he doubt she did, in all honesty). The sandwich in front of him was looking extremely tasty, but he didn't want to eat if she wasn't eating, it would be obnoxious. Tucker sat across from them, eating at the speed of light–––and that was obnoxious.

He didn't know why she was doing what she was doing. She was already perfectly thin, definitely weighing less than the majority of females he saw pass by every day; and, she was very beautiful, from her violet eyes all the way down to her feet. Why couldn't she see that? Why could she see what he saw through his eyes? She didn't have to limit her intake of food and starve herself. If this is what she was really doing, drastic measures were going to be enforced.

"Is there a bug in your salad or what?" he asked, breaking the silence between them. Trying to start up a casual conversation was his best bet in getting her to say something to him. He wasn't going to try and be the shoulder to lean on in this case, just yet. He didn't want to have it come down to this, but he was going to force-feed her if she was going to try and bullshit him. He was too perceptive when it came to her, and he knew what was wrong.

"Or what. I'm just not very hungry," she spoke softly, her eyes never leaving her salad. She swallowed, then reached out with her hand with her bottle of water, taking a long sip. Placing the bottle back down, she turned her head to Danny and smiled a false smile, hoping to reassure him.

"I'm not stupid, Sam. It may seem it sometimes, but I'm not," he said, his tone dangerously low, not wanting Tucker to catch on. That tone made her skin crawl.

He knew, and she knew that now.

"What? Danny, I have no idea at what you're trying to get at," she replied, grabbing her water bottle nonchalantly, using it as a device to block her face as she drank. Danny was having none of that, so he grabbed the nearly empty bottle and placed it on the table with a light 'thud'. She looked at him with wide eyes, her insides tying in knots. Inside her mind, she kept repeating, '_He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows...'_

"I will make a scene," he affirmed her fears, speaking in a calm, low, yet stern voice, "if you do not follow me right now." He stood immediately, after speaking, and she found herself doing the same, not wanting the scene he had promised if she didn't follow his lead.

Finding a janitor's closet in the hallway, he opened the door and pulled her in after him. Flicking on the light, he closed the door tightly behind him, locking it. Turning to Sam, his look was not one of anger anymore, but of sadness, "Why?"

She leaned on the wall for support and looked away, staying silent. She was stupid enough to believe Danny wouldn't notice.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he spoke again, knowing she wasn't going to answer his question before just yet, "You know you're beautiful, right?" When she didn't answer, he prodded, "Right?"

She looked at him with sad, tired eyes; the eyes he knew he had fallen in love with. Seeing Sam in so much internal pain, it made his heart break little by little. Without any warning, Danny wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. He was just waiting for something to interrupt this moment, but nothing occurred to disrupt them. She clung onto him for dear life, wanting nothing more than to just be in his arms. The emotion overwhelmed her; she had begun to cry, more like choking back sobs into his shoulder; she felt ashamed for being so weak.

He patted her back and allowed her to let it all out. Without even clarifying it verbally, she knew he'd always be there for her. She'd never need to ask, he'd be waiting. After a few minutes of her letting it all out, she pulled away, and turned her teary eyes to him, and said, "I'm not beautiful, Danny. I'm invisible."

"Who said you were invisible?" he asked, looking at her like she grew two heads.

"I feel like I'm invisible, intangible. All I want is for you to notice what's in front of your face; you don't see who supports you most. You don't see _me_; therefore, I am invisible. So, why not literally vanish and get rid of me once and for all?"

His grip on her tightened, and it took him all of the strength in his body to not slap the sense into her. "You listen, and you listen good. I don't see through you, I see _only_ you. You're the only thing that's in my mind, and it scares me sometimes. You're absolutely gorgeous, and I'll repeat that fact over and over again until it passes through that thick skull of yours, okay?"

She nodded, her bottom lip trembling.

"Will you eat something now? Please?" he asked in a more gentler tone, lifting a hand to wipe away a fallen tear.

She nodded again, feeling ashamed of herself even more so than before; her emotions were torn, she didn't know how to react. She didn't know what to do with herself, and that's when she gave in–she couldn't fight anymore, it had gone on for way too long. The limitations that she had put on herself, the way she was slowly killing herself...

And he would be the one to save her, no matter what it took.

* * *

**End Note:** I'm switching back and forth with the genres of these, I've noticed, but I actually began writing this a _while_ ago when I was going through something related to this. However, there will be more lighthearted and sweet installments coming along shortly. ;)

- **_A_**


	9. Comforting Words

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that.

**Author's Note**: I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you don't mind and all! I don't know where this story came from, but it's here, and I hope you enjoy it. It's not directly D/S in this case, but there is a whole lot of talk about it. Next chapter, I believe, will be a bit more steamy. ;)

* * *

**009 **: Comforting Words

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 35. Forget-me-not ; memory ; photo

_March 17, 2007_

* * *

Sam sat at the Fenton's kitchen table, drumming her fingers along its edge as she watched Mrs. Fenton busily move around the kitchen, fixing together all types of breakfast foods. Despite her lack of skill in the culinary arts, Maddie was the queen of breakfast, and she held herself high in her mind's eye when it came to making breakfast for her family. Sam wasn't exactly bored sitting there, listening to the cheerful hum of her boyfriend's mother as she made pancakes, but it wasn't the most exciting thing to be doing on a Saturday morning, either. Despite the fact Sam wanted to help out, she was instructed to sit and make herself comfortable.

Comfortable equaled her sitting there, tapping her fingers rhythmically along the table as she allowed her thoughts to wander to a certain raven-haired male that was currently in the shower. The beads of water cascading down his muscled flesh, down his firm abdomen, past his defined, sculptured... _legs_. Her face flushed a light pink when she started thinking about _that _part of his anatomy. Whenever the object of her desire came into her mind it was a rather dangerous playing field; however, when water became involved, her thoughts became _very_ dangerous, especially because she was sitting in a "comfortable" silence with _his mother_.

"Sam, honey?" Mrs. Fenton asked, shaking Sam from her thoughts of her son. Sam's very, very naughty thoughts about her son.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton?" she asked, smiling warmly in response to the smile that was bestowed upon her.

"I've always wanted to ask you something, but I've never had the opportunity to, with Danny always being around," she began, every so often allowing her eyes to dart back to the pancakes, making sure they wouldn't be over-browned. "I just wanted to see if it matches up with what I already think, and I don't know how willing you would be to answer this in front of Danny."

Sam's curiosity was piqued, although she was definitely unsure as to what the question could be that Maddie would want to ask her. It could range from anything, from Danny (which she had sincerely hoped it had nothing to do with their more intimate moments), her home life, or possibly even school.

She didn't appear to be nervous to Mrs. Fenton, who took her silence to be pensiveness, but waited patiently for Sam to make up her mind.

After a few seconds, she shook her head, "Ask away, Mrs. Fenton. You can ask me anything, you're like a second mother to me."

Nearing Sam, she patted her shoulder with an adoring smile, "That means the world to me dear, I'm glad you feel that way."

Sam blushed, but then queried, "So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"What I want to ask is... what is it that attracts you to Danny?"

When Maddie finished asking the question, she turned to Sam, waiting to see what she would say. Truthfully, she always compared her son to someone else, someone who was one of the most important people in her life... and she just wanted to see how alike they were in actuality from another woman's point of view.

Sam appeared to be in deep thought, but in all honesty, she didn't know where to begin. She didn't want to come off as crude, squealing that her son was just about the most gorgeous creature, with the most gorgeous body, she had ever seen roam this earth; however, she didn't want to come off as being mushy, either, by swooning over his other amazing attributes. Either way, she just felt that she could bond with Mrs. Fenton, so she decided that she would be truthful, despite the image of propriety she wanted to maintain.

"What attracts me to Danny would probably be..." she trailed off, trying to collect a string of words that would prove to be useful for her argument. "...besides the obvious of being extremely good-looking... probably, just the way that he treats everyone in comparison to himself; he always looks out for a friend in need, and always treats them with kindness, even if he doesn't feel like it. He watches out for me and Tucker like you wouldn't believe, and just the way you know he would risk everything for you if you were ever in trouble makes you know he was brought up right. Also, I can't deny that he has charm... albeit it may not be a well-honed skill, he does have it. It comes off as goofy, but I know it's genuine. It's the look in his eyes..." she trailed off, glancing over at the other violet-eyed woman sitting across from her at the table. "Er–sorry about that, I tend to get a little carried away, it's embarrassing..."

"Oh, don't be embarrassed at all. You remind me of someone, actually," she smiled, covering Sam's tapping fingers with a warm hand.

"Who?" Sam asked, curious as to who she was thinking about.

"You actually remind me of myself when I first met Jack."

"...I _do? _Should I be worried?" she joked lightly in a jovial tone, leaning back in her chair a bit.

"Not at all, dear, not at all," she grinned, removing her hand to place it on her cheek while she spoke wistfully. "Danny, even though he really hates to admit it, is so much like his father. They're both goofy, but good-natured men at heart, and they both have strong, independent women backing them up when they do something stupid." Suddenly, she got up to check on the pancakes, and when she realized that they were doing fine after she flipped them, and walked over to the refrigerator and tugged a picture from underneath a small magnet of a ghost.

Nearing the kitchen table once again, she placed the photo directly in the center of it. "When he was younger, he would always follow his father with everything that he did: fishing, camping, or just tinkering around in the lab, Danny would always be his right-hand man. Jazz followed me around during her childhood, and when Danny was born, Jack certainly felt like he could have a little buddy of his own, not that Jazz didn't show him any affection, though. She was his little princess, but it wasn't the same as having a son of his own."

Sam smiled, feeling overly touched that Maddie would divulge this information specifically to her about Danny; she knew some of this already, from him grumbling complaints about how he was compared to his father, but part of him loved the attention he received.

"I wish I could've known what it's like to have a sister or a brother," she started, putting her own two cents into the conversation, "but being the only child kind of gets rid of that possibility. Jazz feels like an older sister to me, now, since we've gotten past our differences, and," she smiled, "even though I complain about my parents and how they're never around, I'm glad that I've been able to come over here through high school and be welcomed so warmly into this household. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, and I appreciate you especially for not kicking me out of your house the first time you saw me in my all-Gothic attire."

Chuckling, she pulled the photo closer to her, fingering the edge as she looked down at the picture of a young Danny tinkering around in the lab, hard at 'work' with his father, "I wish I could have a child as cute as Danny was when he was younger; I'm sure you had fun showing him off to anyone that would look."

Maddie, now up and placing the finished pancakes on a plate on the stove, turned back briefly to smile at the young woman of nineteen, "Maybe you'll get the chance to have a child just like that when you're older." Sam felt the emphasis on the world 'older' as it came out of Mrs. Fenton's mouth.

Sam blushed, knowing what she was getting at, "Oh, I don't know..."

"When he brought you home, and even before he knew it, I knew you were the one that was going to hang around the longest out of everyone. Even though there were some rocky times between the two of you, you stood by, although biting your tongue to some situations, but not starting a riot. You're here to stay, Sam, and the both of us know that even more so than anyone else does."

"Amen to that, mom," a new voice was heard as it entered the room. Danny, clad in jeans and a loose-fitting white t-shirt, came bounding into the kitchen, towel-drying his hair as he walked. Kissing his girlfriend's cheek with a coy grin, he sat down next to her. Watching his mother's movements, his smile grew as his stomach growled, "Yum, pancakes! What's the special occasion?"

"You don't need to have one to have _pancakes!_" Jack Fenton exclaimed as he came into the kitchen from down in the lab. He kissed his wife emphatically on the cheek before sitting down at the table, excitedly chanting with his son about the need of pancakes at the table and in their stomachs.

Taking the picture that was on the table, she got up and walked over to the refrigerator and placed the picture back up with the same magnet that held it there beforehand. Glancing over at Maddie, she grinned, "I see what you mean entirely."

"And with that, I wish you good luck," Maddie laughed, placing the steaming stack of pancakes onto the kitchen table, while Sam placed plates and cutlery in front of the two Fenton men. They immediately dove into the pancakes, complaining about the lack of maple syrup almost simultaneously.

Grabbing the maple syrup out off the counter, Maddie placed it on the table, shooting a fleeting glance back at the younger woman, a grin on her face, "You're going to need it."

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend who grinned at her, licking the maple syrup off of his lips. "Oh, _yeah _I am."

* * *

**End Note:** I hope you enjoyed that, and please don't forget to leave a review. When I get reviews, it gives me a reason to keep going with my writing, and I enjoy hearing what my readers have to say. Thanks!

-**_A_**


	10. Lilacs

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that.

**Author's Note**: I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you don't mind and all! I know I planned something steamy, and believe me, I have already begun writing it, but this one was finished much sooner than the other–but I assure you, it's well worth the wait and you will be able to read it with your eager eyes before the week is through (if inspiration strikes, of course). I hope you enjoy this sickeningly sweet addition, though! I'm a sucker for lilacs, so, of course I would choose that as the flower of my choice... even though roses are significant to me (look at my pen name–it's my last name). **Anyways, please review! I haven't been getting many at all and it makes me sad.**

* * *

**010 **: Lilacs 

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 23. Roses ; daisies ; carnations ; water lilies ; **lilacs**

_March 25, 2007_

* * *

This month certainly felt like it would be her month. With graduation looming around the corner, excitement was in the air, especially to finally roam free in the world to which she had only been protected from; despite the fact that friendships would fade over time, and familiar faces would be going off to start lives of their own, she felt at peace only because of the weather–the rest of her was in turmoil. It was May, and spring was steadily progressing around her; after a long and grueling winter to deal with, having a breath of warm, fresh air was certainly something she needed in her system. 

Generally, anything bright and cheery gave her a sour disposition; however, right now it was necessary, and the light purple flowers she touched with her fingertips swayed as she inhaled the heavenly scent. May was the month of lilacs, her favorite flower, and she knew that the smell would be gone all too soon when the weather took a turn for the worse, for the warmer, and the flowers would wilt and die. The gentle breeze and the warm sun was all that she needed to be happy, but the weather never seemed to be kept in content for so long; all good things must come to an end, and she was very well-aware of that fact. Perhaps _too_ well-aware.

The smell of lilacs always soothed her; she had dozens upon dozens of candles with the scent littering her room, but nothing compared to the senses like the real thing. At seeing clusters of them in a tall bush excited her as she journeyed home from a boring, tiresome day of school. Even though high school was drawing to a close, it was still as stressful and monotonous as ever; she couldn't be happier to get out of that hell hole.

Walking next to her best friend, she eyed the lilac blossoms off in the distance, and sped up her pace; having the slight inclination as to where she was headed, her friend sped up his movements as well, noticing the extra pep in her stride as she neared her destination.

He admired her features in the spring most of all; the rosy tint to her normally pale cheeks gave of a glow of tranquility, of happiness. That's what made his heart clench in his chest, just seeing her happy. As she reached the lilac bush, he smiled and stepped ahead, breaking off a small branch of the plant, all the while ignoring her quiet protests of killing the plant while he had done so. He inhaled the lilacs deeply after he had broken them off, taking in the scent he had taken to associate with the raven-haired woman standing to his left. Her eyes matched this flower, so of course he had taken a liking to it; it was symbolism to one of the most perfect attributes about this woman-- he would never forget those eyes.

"They smell so nice," she mumbled, smelling the flower once again, never being able to find herself sick of the fragrance. "I wish they bloomed year-round."

"Look at it this way," he said, tucking a smaller piece of the bunch of flowers he broke off from the bush behind her ear, reveling in the image it brought forth to his eyes. She was so beautiful, and even though she wouldn't admit it, he would always know it. "You always have the candles around your room, so you always have the smell lingering on your clothes… and your eyes, they match the color. So basically, you are a lilac," he said with a sweet smile, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. "You're sad since the real things don't come around until May, but I'm lucky enough to have you year-round."

She was speechless.

* * *

**End Note**: I hope you enjoyed that, and I really do encourage you to review. 

Oh, and another thing... what would you say if I have the possible sequel to "**Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do"** in the works? ;)

- **_A_**


	11. Brazen

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that.

**Author's Note**: I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you don't mind and all! I hope this is a bit more like my other works of fanfiction (meaning the smut-level), and I hope you really do enjoy this. Also, I'm working on something even smuttier, and this isn't even what I was planning on putting up in the first place, but I thought it was cute and funny enough to put up.

* * *

**011 **: Brazen

**Rating **: PG-13, borderline R

**Theme **: 31. The Library ; Bookshop

_March 27, 2007_

* * *

Samantha Manson was the type of girl that proclaimed what was on her mind (well, depending on the situation) and proclaimed it loud. She fought for the little guy, even though, in her high school years thus far, she _was_ the little guy. So, why not go down fighting? However, in her case, she decided to skip school in order to rally and protest for the rights of animals; the animals in Amity Park were being tested and abused for petty purposes, to her, and she couldn't take such an atrocity happening in her own city.

As a result of skipping school, she was on lock-down as punishment; it wasn't the first time something like this happened, so, to Mrs. Manson, this "outcry for attention" deserved to be attended to–two weeks lock-down... no phones, no computers, and no sanity. The only time she was able to see her two best friends would be during school; and, even that wasn't enough. Sure, to see them was enough, but she didn't really get to _talk_ to them other than during the lunch period. With lack of communication other than her mother (who never got a reply due to the harsh silent treatment Sam was giving her), she was about to throw herself out the window or never leave school, whichever was the lesser of two evils.

There was so upside to this. First off, the time with her boyfriend, Danny, was cut extremely short. Not to mention that they had gotten detention for being caught in the janitor's closet. It was only Tuesday–the grounding started the day before. They were just a couple of horny teenagers, that's what they were.

The grounding was so strict that she couldn't even walk home with her boyfriend and her other friend. She had to be dropped off to school and picked up; plus, her mother wouldn't acknowledge her wishes to be picked up in a normal car, she had to be picked up in a limo. Rumors were now soaring. So much for that well-kept secret.

Getting rides to and from school wasn't even the most aggravating thing she had to tolerate. No, it wasn't. She didn't know how the hell it was possible, but her house had a twenty-four hour alarm "protecting" her from any intruders. It seemed her mother wasn't as stupid as she looked. The keyword being _'seemed_.'

Two months, three days, six hours, and forty-two minutes until her eighteenth birthday. Oh, sweet salvation.

So, presently, the prisoner was laying on her bed, sifting through the pages of a favorite, old novel of hers. Beside her, a stack of books of similar size lay. If she wasn't going to be able to communicate with the outside world, she might as well get some reading done. If her sanity was going to be tested, then she would make damn sure that she was in another world far, far away.

With no one to impress, she lay in black shorts and a light blue tank top (the color seemed to remind her of something important...); they were old and worn to her (there was a small rip down the front of the tank top), but she loved them nonetheless and didn't feel the need to be _chic_ in her own home (as her mother so haughtily said she should be, being a _Manson_).

She managed to fall asleep a few minutes later, the sheer boredom of it all almost bringing her to tears. However, when she least had expected it, a presence entered her room; of course he knew about the alarms, so he had to play the intangibility card if he wanted to drop by. He claimed he was even more stupid than he had first thought for not doing that sooner. Taking in his surroundings as he turned tangible, he spotted the love of his life passed out on her large canopy bed. She was surrounded by books, big and small; it seemed like she was sleeping in a library. She was dressed just the way he liked it, too: scantily. Those shorts were something else... she would introduce her combat boot to his head if he kept up this train of thought.

He smirked as his eyes raked over her still form. Allowing his feet to touch the floor, he took soft, quiet steps over the plush carpeting, nearing her bed. As he reached the side, he took a closer look at the titles of the books: Wicked, This Lullaby... Brazen? _What in the world...?_

He almost laughed out loud at the cover of the book; he would have if she wasn't sleeping peacefully right beside him. The cover portrayed a man, half-naked, with a sheet around his waist. The man's fact wasn't even visible, just his torso, fine with muscles. He had no idea she would even give these books the time of day; but, hey, if they managed to do the trick for her, he certainly wouldn't complain.

_Dirty books, eh? Well, well..._ Carefully picking up the novel, he flipped through the pages. If you've read one, you've read them all. Wait, _how do I know that?_ He shook his head free of that notion and continued to skim a page of the book for the juicy parts. There had to be at least one sex scene per chapter. At least. (He hoped.)

Finally spotting one, after point-two seconds of searching, he skimmed it briefly. As he read, a wicked smile crossed his handsome features. After getting what he needed, he shut the book and placed it down on the floor, followed by the other odd numbers of books that were surrounding Sam. _She'd kill me if I made a mess of her books._

After completing his task, his eyes swept over the beautiful maiden which was his girlfriend of one year. The one year went by in the blink of an eye, but the memories, he knew, would forever be embossed in his mind for forever and a day. After turning over a few more thoughts in his head, he decided that time wasn't in abundance and that the show must go on the road.

Turning into Danny Phantom, he went intangible and pushed himself off of the ground lightly, so that he would be hovering just a few inches above Sam. Like a whisper in the wind, he spoke softly, "Sam. Time to wake up." Seeing no reply from his sleeping beauty, he spoke again, a bit louder this time, "Samantha, rise and shine." This time, she stirred. He figured it was at the use of her full name, but he also knew she was a light sleeper, so that could've been it as well.

From sleeping on her stomach, she flipped herself over while yawning and arched her back in a stretch, resembling a cat in the warm sun stretching its limbs. Danny couldn't help but allow his eyes to drift downwards; the flimsy blue tank top was rising, high above her navel as she leaned a little ways off of the bed. He was so thrilled that she was his and only his. He would definitely have been a crazy, jealous bastard of a friend otherwise.

Pausing before making a move, he waiting until she was still again; he knew she was awake, by the pace of her breathing, but her eyes weren't open, and he was counting on them staying close. So, leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "_Oh, lover._"

Her eyes shot open at his voice. _She wasn't going crazy, was she?_ She definitely did not see anything, but...

"Where for art thou, lover?" she responded, closing her eyes briefly with a lazy smile gracing her features. When she opened them once again, he appeared. Her expression brightened immediately and her eyes lit up, as they normally did. Leaning down to her outstretched arms, he pulled her in his arms and hugged her, not wasting any time crushing his lips to hers. Her lips and the softness that called out to him every waking moment, no matter the time of day; his lips, those lips of velvet, in which she was drawn to constantly, like a magnet. The kiss lingered for a moment longer until the necessity for air was evident in their lungs.

The kiss was desperate, feverish–the passion raw. The long absence of romance needed to be made up for, and they knew the remedy like the back of their hands.

As they pulled away at the same time, Danny moved slowly to trail kisses down her cheek, her jaw, and then down to her neck. Between every kiss he murmured, "Nice," kiss, "selection of," kiss, "books you have," kiss, "there."

"What 'selections of books' are you talking about?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows, trying to catch a good look at his face.

"Want me to tell you about it? Or, do you want me to show you?" he pulled back while grinning, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

She paused, unsure of what to answer, "...show me?"

"Well, since you insist," he said off-handedly and playfully, pushing her back against her pillows, making her bounce briefly on the mattress.

"_Straddling his beautiful maiden, he leaned forward and captured an earlobe within his teeth. He purred sweet nothings in his lover's ear, basking in the glow of her heated cheeks, heated lips, heated thighs,_" he narrated, trailing his hand in the directions of each body part he mentioned, speaking softly in a deep voice which sent chills up her spine. "_His hands moved over her, searing her skin, and then he cupped her... with his warm palms, kneading them gently beneath his _expert_ fingers, as he bent to kiss her once more, his tongue delving deeply, possessively._"

She moaned softly at his actions, but then laughed at the sheer corniness of it all, "You can't remember poetry for English, but you remember that? How long were you reading that book before I woke up, Danny?"

"Less than a few minutes, really; but, hey, it's more interesting than whatever Lancer teaches, anyway. Let's see if that man can teach something like–"

"You are _not_ talking about Lancer at a time like this," she said, a disgusted tone to her voice; the look on her face was priceless, and the look on his was even better when he realized his error.

"At a time like this? Certainly, we're not going to–"

"What the hell do you think? Now, I'm not so sure because now I have a very bad mental picture in my head that won't–" She was cut off with a kiss as sweet as the purest sugar, and a squeeze of her backside...

"What were we talking about again?" she asked, a lazy smile on her face.

"Exactly," he replied smugly, kissing her neck once more. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and smiled as thoughts of how lucky he was ran through his mind continuously.

Laying back on the bed, she smiled up at her lover, her best friend. His lust-clouded, crystalline blue eyes shined down on her, roaming over every inch of pale skin that was exposed. Her clothes burned her skin, the articles itching to be ripped from her body. Without even a second thought, her shirt was pulled off over her head and chucked into the closet, followed by everything else.

* * *

**End Note**: I hope you enjoyed that, and I really do encourage you to review.

Wow, the reaction to the sequel was something I was hoping. Now, what would you like to see happen in said sequel? I'm going to have to re-read it before doing anything, of course, and I want to get it just right. Some sequels absolutely suck and I would not want that to happen to my baby.

- **_A_**


	12. Gentle Prodding

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it **did** happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you don't mind and all! I hope this is a bit more like my other works of fanfiction (meaning the smut-level), and I hope you really do enjoy this. Also, I'm working on something even smuttier, and this isn't even what I was planning on putting up in the first place, but I thought it was cute and funny enough to put up. I like how dirty this one turned out, even though it's not severely so and horribly done. They're just being playful! ;)

* * *

**012 : **Gentle Prodding 

**Rating **: PG-13, very borderline R

**Theme **: 15. Take a hint ; Scram!

_April 18, 2007_

* * *

The lights were dimmed, and the screen to her personal theater lit up with a thriller, action movie which had just been released to theaters (yet somehow she had in her own personal library). Three teenagers sat cozily in the seating area, directly in front of the screen. 

Two of the three teenagers were beneath a warm blanket, leaning against each other while watching the previews. The other teen was on the edge of his seat, nearly bouncing at the prospect of seeing a movie for free that would've cost him about ten dollars to see if he wasn't there at that exact time. With the movie being about three hours long, Tucker wasn't sure how long the three of them would last, due to the fact that it was currently nine o'clock. Oh well, it would prove to be interesting to see who would fall asleep first… well, if the movie wound up being a bust.

Through half-lidded, violet eyes, Sam watched the pseudo, horrific previews before the actual movie began. Today had been a long day, after all, and she was exhausted beyond belief. Even though she could feel herself begin to doze off, every so often she would feel a hand she was all-too-familiar with creep up her thigh. Her and Danny had already watched this movie the night before, when she had first received it by post, and managed to get through the entire duration of the movie in one sitting; sure, they had gotten distracted at certain parts, but she made sure to catch up with the plot when they resurfaced from their own distractions.

As time passed, Danny's hand would grow bolder, and Tucker would be completely oblivious to anything they were doing over at the other edge of the couch. Sam, on the other hand, was now completely awake and having a hard time keeping her mouth shut when it came to a certain boy's wandering hands.

"God, that's hot," Tucker commented, making Danny and Sam's gazes jump to his figure, wondering what in the hell he was talking about; they had long given up on watching the movie, becoming (silently) more absorbed in each other.

"What?" Sam asked, squirming a bit against Danny's hand. _Thank God for that blanket._

"Rose McGowan," he said, gesturing to the movie screen. "A hot chick with a gun for a leg; that's basically screaming sex appeal, right, Danny?"

"Oh, yeah," he agreed, chuckling. "She actually reminds me of you a bit," he said, looking at Sam.

"How in the hell does that make sense?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his observation. "She has one leg, was a Go-Go dancer, and is alone in the world. How does she remind you of me?"

"For one," he began, "you both have this dark, alluring look. You're both beautiful with dark hair, porcelain skin, a sarcastic type of humor, and you both are quite funny when you want to be. Still looking for reasons to see why you guys are alike?"

"That guy reminds me of you," Tucker quipped, chuckling at his own observation. "You and Sam could be these guys, you know."

"Oh please," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Just watch the movie and leave me out of this."

Edging closer to her, drooping his head down so his mouth would be parallel to her ear, he whispered, "Two against the world."

She smiled, nuzzling his cheek with her own, suddenly wishing that Tucker wasn't there. Sure, he was fun to have around, but ever since they had made their relationship public, she felt as if he was a certified third wheel whenever Jazz wasn't around. Plus, having him around made getting up close and personal a hard task to complete.

"Hey, Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say that you had to leave at eleven? Curfew and all that?" Sam asked, a little too innocently for her liking. She felt Danny's smirk against her cheek before he pulled away to focus his eyes on the movie screen.

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure my parents won't kill me if I come home a bit later," he said, almost hesitantly, unsure of the look she was giving him.

"Oh, I see," she said, trying to think of another excuse for him to get out of there without coming off as completely heartless and hormone-ridden.

With his eyes constant on the movie screen, his hand crept up her tight-covered leg, slowly moving up her thigh and underneath her skirt. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but he looked absolutely calm and peaceful just watching the movie, even through the gory bits and pieces. Despite the strong ferocity of the battle going on in the movie, his hand kept moving, his fingers finding refuge at the apex of her thighs, making her whimper breathlessly, almost silently. Danny heard, though, and smiled. He began rubbing in circles, finding the exact spot that needed his ministrations most, that bundle of nerves. She bit her bottom lip, trying to distract herself with the movie, but she was just rewarded with an even stronger aching and throbbing between her legs. The drowsiness that had been trying to claim her consciousness had completely faded away, now being completely alert, especially to Danny's touch. She decided to be devilish, as well, allowing one of her own hands to stray to a certain part of his anatomy which always stood to attention whenever she came to call; his eyes fluttered closed briefly when her hand dipped below his boxers.

After about twenty minutes more of that torture, Sam coming once, then edging closer to her second in that span of time, she decided she needed to speak up or Tucker would be around to witness something he surely wouldn't want to witness in his entire life.

"Hey, Tuck?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I'm actually kind of tired, and I feel like heading off to bed soon. So, how about after the first half of the movie we call it a night, and then watch the second feature of the movie tomorrow? I think the first half is much better than the second." She hoped that her persuasion skills would aid her in her effort to get Danny alone on that couch, but she also hoped that Tucker wouldn't catch on to that aspect of her plan. Another thing she had hoped was that he wouldn't be able to detect the urgency in her wavering voice as Danny's fingers dipped below the elastic band of her underwear.

Getting the hint that she wanted to be alone pretty soon, he nodded, giving her a small smile, "Yeah, sure, Sam, no problem."

And when the time for the first sequence, "Planet Terror," to end came, Tucker stood, stretching with a small smile. "I'll go show myself out. Have fun, guys."

"You think he got the hint?" Sam asked, after Tucker had made his exit. She felt bad for pushing him out, but if he hadn't left then, she wouldn't have been able to control herself.

"Yes, I believe he got the hint," Danny replied with a grin, pulling her to be on top of him. With a swift tug, the blanket in which they were cuddling underneath moved to cover them yet again in their new position. "We should come up with a system, though, to make him leave if we get… you know."

"Like a code word?" she quipped, wasting no time in removing her own shirt, then moving to work his.

"Something like that. I'll talk to him about it next time I see him." He smirked, reaching a hand up to caress the milky white skin of her exposed stomach, receiving a soft giggle from her in return.

"Can we change the topic?"

"I was hoping you'd get the hint."

* * *

**End Note**: How was that? This is the first something I've written after I've seen "Phantom Planet," and I'm definitely in a shipping mood, if you catch my drift. If you've seen the final episode of the series, than you'll know where I'm coming from when I say that Danny and Sam are basically the cutest couple I've ever shipped, hands down. Anyways, please **review**, for that will make me extremely happy. When I'm happy, I write more… and, of course, all input is greatly appreciated. 

And, yeah, I saw **Grindhouse** today, and I kept thinking of Danny and Sam when I was watching the "Planet Terror" sequence, probably because the two main characters there definitely reminded me of them, despite the whole gory scene that followed them around constantly.

- **_A_**


	13. Serenity

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it **did** happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you don't mind and all! With graduation and whatnot coming up very soon for me, I'll eventually have some more time on my hands, and when I'm done with the momentous amount of projects for school, I'll definitely write a lot more.

* * *

**013 : **Serenity 

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 33. Cologne ; Perfume ; Strange smells

_May 6, 2007_

* * *

"Danny, you don't understand! If I get asked, 'How does Phantom look underneath that spandex?' one more time, I might have to actually tell them the truth!" Sam whined, leaning against Danny for support as they walked from the restaurant where they had just eaten to their next unknown destination. 

He chuckled, taking her hand in his, "What exactly would you say to that question?"

"Do you want this discussion to turn R-rated or to remain rated G?" she shot back, looking up at him with a coy smirk.

"Hmm," he mock-pondered, stroking his chin with his free hand. "Would I…"

Nudging him a bit with her elbow, she laughed, "You know exactly what I think. Why even bother asking?"

"Because, it's funny," he quipped, smirking at her.

Due to the high demand of his life as of late, Daniel Fenton barely got any time to treat his girlfriend to a proper date, if anything proper at all; anything that would happen between them was impromptu and definitely unplanned. Being quite the unconventional couple, Sam hardly cared where they went, as long as they were together. Danny, as well, felt the same way; however, every once in a while he felt the need to take her out somewhere nice to show her, by more than his kisses and his touch, how much he truly did care for her.

The night was clear, stars twinkling in the midnight blue sky. It was a picturesque evening, perfect for a romantic night out. So, tonight, this perfect night, he took her out. The last part of the evening was more of a relaxed surprise for her, he mused.

"Where are we going, anyway?" she asked, noticing that they weren't walking in the direction of either one of their houses.

"You'll figure it out in a few minutes when we get closer," he replied, his voice soft enough for only her to hear almost as a whisper. Feeling her shiver just ever-so, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her. He smiled when he felt her nestle her head onto the side of his shoulder.

"We're headed to the beach?" she questioned after a few minutes, looking at the display before her. It was oddly romantic, especially for him, someone who would much rather a date be lounging around, watching movies and eating pizza in his sweats. "You know you didn't have to bring me…" she trailed off when she finally glanced up at him, seeing the look in his eyes.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," he said, smiling down at her. "I've noticed you've been stressed out lately, you know, with prom and graduation coming up. I thought that the beach would be the most peaceful place where we could go, and…"

Without even another word, she kissed him softly, cutting off the rest of his sentence; she was on tip-toe to reach him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she broke the kiss, she placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

He blushed, something only she could make him do with minimal, and shook his head in response.

"Well, believe it, because you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, you hear that?"

Nodding this time, he kissed her forehead lightly with a ghost of a smile. "Loud and clear."

"But tonight," she began slowly, "was there some special reason that you wanted to take me out? You know I don't care what we do, or where we go..."

Stepping onto the sand, he tugged off his own shoes, and watched as she followed his example.

"Can't I take you some place nice to show you how much I love you?" he asked, smiling at her expression of pure shock. He continued with more confidence than before, "To show you how in love I am with you?"

Biting her bottom lip, she had to fight the tears coming to her eyes. She was purely shocked that he admitted his love for her, especially without any prompting ever from her. As a lone, glistening tear dropped down the side of her cheek, he gave her a warm smile and brushed it away with his thumb.

"Is that a happy tear? Or, a sad one?" he asked, unsure with exactly what was going on with her emotions at the moment--all instincts pointed to good.

"I believe I am the happiest person in the entire world," she mumbled, suddenly jumping for him and wrapping her arms even more tightly than before around him, holding him close. "I love you, too, and I was afraid we wouldn't be able to say that before we graduated, that it would always be up in the air…"

"Never worry about that," he said, kissing the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her back somewhat, he lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her lips, showing her how he meant those words wholeheartedly. After a few moments and a few mumbled promises, Sam rested her head on his shoulder, facing his neck; every so often she would place a kiss or two there, a stray hand playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, completely content with life as of that moment. As she inhaled, an intoxicating scent filled her senses, and she smiled dreamily at the smell that could only, and always, be Danny.

"You smell good," she mumbled, cuddling up to him, like he was her pillow.

He chuckled, glancing down at her, then out at the water lapping at the shore, then back to her, knowing that the only beautiful sight he could see would be her in his arms, and that's how it would always remain.

* * *

**End Note**: I hope you enjoyed that tidbit of pure fluff! I know I did. Reviews make the world go 'round! (And they make me happy!)

-_**A**_


	14. Headaches

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note: **I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you don't mind and all! I've taken to the idea of updating once a week, so here I am, exactly a week from the previous chapter. How about that!

**Note**: The phrase at the end said by Tucker to Jazz was said to me at least three times during my own prom this past Friday night.

* * *

**014 : **Headaches

**Rating : **PG-13

**Theme : **34. Pins and Needles ; Headache

_May 13, 2007_

* * *

In her entire life, she never went through this much bullshit to make Danny happy. She knew that something later on their lives would top this present moment, but right then, she wasn't in the mood to hear about it. After much begging and numerous puppy-dog pouts, she was now his date to the prom, an event she had fully been prepared to boycott entirely. After he posed the question, she knew she would go with him, but she wanted him to stress out about it a bit, so she wouldn't be alone in the matter. She hated school events with a passion, but seeing the hopeful look in his eyes made her want to get dressed up and be that girl on his arm.

By the fourth attempt of looking for a dress, she just about took back those happy, tranquil thoughts involving prom. After two visits to a high-end boutique with her mother, she wanted to rip out every single hair on her head at the antagonizing frustration her mother put her through, nearly forcing her to try on every single dress in the store. Even the pink ones. Half the time she complained it was either too small or too big, even when they fit her perfectly. She had the constant urge to either run out of the store, or to strangle herself with a dress. She repressed those urges and played nice with mommy dearest.

Before giving up all hope of finding the perfect dress, she wanted to try one time at the local mall. Valerie mentioned the lack of possession involving a certain prom dress herself, so she decided to tag along with Sam. Sam's guess was that she wanted to go with her for a second opinion; or, either to check out her competition. Either way, they went to the mall together, on good terms. After she and Danny had begun to date, it took Valerie a while to genuinely support the relationship, but she and Sam were on friendly terms now, which made Danny happy. The things she did for him.

When they reached the mall, the first store they went into Valerie managed to find her gold prom dress and matching shoes. Sam, on the other hand? Was still dress-less. It was getting to be very irking, especially with having a chipper Valerie fluttering about, giggling about her dress as well as her date, which happened to be a newer recruit on the football team. 'Not Tucker?' some would ask. Tucker, managing to gather the courage, successfully asked Danny's older sister to the prom. _Platonically_, of course. Sam knew better, and what he (and Danny) were planning for after the prom. So much for surprises.

Walking through one of the dress stores of the mall, her eyes fell on a dress that she was sure of being **the one**. It wasn't the length she was going for, but it was her senior prom, and she felt like being a little daring. It was a strapless black dress, intricate lace designs covering the bodice in the same color, blending in well; reaching to just about her knee, with some netting underneath to give the skirt some volume, but not too much–it was the perfect length to show off her long legs.

"Whoa, girl, that dress is... that definitely looks like something you would wear," Valerie commented, approving the dress she was looking at. It was the only dress that she picked up without an obvious look of disgust on her face at the choice. "It's elegant to a point, but not over the top."

"You know," she mused, looking the dress up and down. "I kinda like it. A lot." Looking down the rack for the sizes, Valerie did the same. "If you find a size two, grab it," she mumbled, looking at the tags of the dresses that were much too big for her frame.

"You're a _two_?" Valerie asked, incredulous, with an undertone of jealousy.

She chuckled, "Yeah. That's what no meat in your diet can do."

After paying for the dress and finding a pair of black stilettos to wear with it, they left. Sam already had black jewelry at her house to wear with the dress, and she didn't even bother to ask Valerie if she needed anything else at the mall–they just left.

* * *

The day of prom, the school reeked of spray-tanning and burnt skin from tanning booths themselves; she found herself almost gagging at the smell. She also wondered if she was going to be the only pale-skinned girl at the prom. She honestly didn't care what anyone thought about her skin, hair, weight, or height... anyone but Danny, but she already knew how he viewed her, so she was in the safe zone. 

Everyone was caught up in the hype of prom, even Danny and Tucker. They definitely were itching to get out of the building; even Sam was ready to leave, but that was a normal feeling involving school.

"Five minutes left," Tucker said softly, but still excitedly. "Tonight is going to be amazing! I'm gonna make a home run tonight, man."

"Good luck," Danny grinned, **definitely**the dark of who Tucker's date was.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," Sam sing-songed quietly, writing notes down in her notebook.

"Why not?" Danny asked, his eyes on her, every so often darting to the head of the classroom to see if they were in the clear to talk. Tucker, out of the corner of her eye, was shaking his head emphatically, not wanting her to say a damn thing.

"Oh, nothing," she said in the same voice, going back to writing her notes.

* * *

After school got out and they all parted ways, Sam practically did nothing else but try and prepare herself for prom. She was getting a headache at how much effort she was actually putting into this, but she knew it was important for Danny; and, because it was important to him, it was important to her. After showering and shaving (she didn't know what was going to happen after, so she thought she would be prepared), she dressed in shorts and a tank top while she blow-dried and straightened her hair. When that was through, she applied her make-up and got into her dress. Grabbing everything that was necessary, like her camera and shoes, she headed downstairs to her living room to wait for her boyfriend and other guests to show. 

After about ten minutes, the doorbell rang; Sam got up to answer it, and when she opened the door, there they were, kissing; thank goodness Danny wasn't around to see it.

"What if your brother was the one who opened the door?" Sam quipped, watching as they jumped apart. "You can't sneak around and then kiss in public, you know."

They both laughed nervously, Jazz playing with the ends of her hair and Tucker looking around at anything but Sam. "Just come in, you two, before Danny _does_ come. I won't say a word to him, but if he finds out, Tucker, I'm not saving your ass."

"Thanks, Sam," Jazz said appreciatively, knowing that Sam wouldn't be the one who broke the news to Danny that she and Tucker were, in fact, dating.

"Go get something to eat or drink in the kitchen if you want," Sam said suddenly, "I'll just wait for Danny out here. He isn't long from leaving, is he?" she asked Jazz.

"He was trying to find his shoes as well as the corsage he got for you," she smirked. "He should be another two hours, I think," she said jokingly. The doorbell rang suddenly, and Jazz took that as her sign to pull Tucker into the kitchen to give Sam and Danny a moment to themselves before being bombarded with pictures and questions.

Smiling in anticipation, Sam slid into her stilettos and took to answering the door, in all of her made-up glory. Opening the door wide, she grinned as she saw Danny on the other side, dressed to the nine's in a black tux, a black shirt underneath, and a white tie to compliment the color scheme. She had to keep herself from jumping him right then and there.

"Sam," her name died in his throat as he gave her the once-over. "You are... you are gorgeous."

She blushed in spite of herself and stepped to the side to allow him to come in. "Thank you," she replied to the compliment with a soft smile. "I will be the envy of the prom with you by my side. You look very handsome."

It was his turn to blush as he stepped into her house and shut the door behind him. Before he forgot himself or where he was, he pulled the box with the corsage in it from behind his back, opened it, and took the corsage of white roses and baby's breath out and slipped it onto her wrist.

"Thank you," she mumbled almost silently as she watched him step closer to her and close the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers strongly, taking her breath away. She met his force with her own and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She had been waiting for this all day.

A flash of light from a camera broke them out of their romantic mood, and they broke away to glare in the general direction of the offender, which in this case was Mrs. Manson.

"Although I do not condone that action underneath my roof, at _any time,_" she shot a warning glance towards the young Fenton, "I found that too cute to pass up taking a picture of." Shifting her camera in her hands, she handed the other item in her hands, the boutonniere, to Sam to pin it on Danny's lapel.

"I apologize in advance if I stab you," Sam mumbled, attempting to put the boutonniere on correctly. After accomplishing her goal in only about three tries (and about eighteen pictures from her mother), she smiled triumphantly. After taking an extremely cheesy (but very cute) picture of the couple, Mrs. Manson retreated to find her husband. After she had left, Danny and Sam kissed once more and then headed into the kitchen to find the other pair.

"You dress looks nice," Tucker grinned at Jazz who giggled, reciting a lame one-liner pickup line, "but, it would look better on my bedroom floor."

"Tucker! What the fuck, man," screeched Danny as he entered the room. Jazz's eyes widened, then tried to explain herself as quickly as she could before Danny would hurt Tucker.

"Oh yeah, prom is a headache all right," Sam mumbled to herself in a monotone voice as she watched Danny chase Tucker down the hall.

"You can say that again," Jazz bit out with a low growl as she heard Tucker scream like a girl from the opposite end of the hall.

* * *

**End Note**: Ehh, not my favorite one in the entire world, but it does have some elements in it that I enjoy. Reviews make me happy:) 

- **A**


	15. Passion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note: **I'm starting this collection up again, and I'm absolutely positive you will be able to find a lot, lot more from me coming up in the next weeks and whatnot. I hope you don't mind and all! How do you like this chapter? A bit steamier, no? ;) By the way, I'm finally half-way through the challenge! YAY!

**Note**: Aesthesiogen means something along the lines of having a good feeling, something pleasant to the touch.

* * *

**015 : **Passion 

**Rating : **Light R

**Theme : **30. Aesthesiogen

_May 16, 2007_

* * *

She felt bold, even alluring, as she traced her fingertips along the collar of his shirt, alcohol coursing through her veins. She felt no need to have a sour disposition; it was a time of celebration. On the one hand, she wasn't sure what she should be celebrating; her boyfriend's cologne kept drawing her in. 

The circular table of the night club sat many smiling, familiar faces; the loud cheers and drinks raised helped celebrate a wonderful occurrence that only happened once in a blue moon: an engagement, between Tucker Foley and a certain Jazz Fenton, a surprise in itself. Everyone was laughing and joking with one another, reminiscing and making plans for the future, sitting and enjoying each other's company as the night drew later and later into the morning. The loud music of the club generally didn't fit the taste of the couple in question, but due to the nature of the situation, something loud and edgy was needed; loud and edgy was Sam's middle name, even to this day, so she was the one who chose the location to which they were all currently getting drunk off their asses–plus, she was the maid of honor, and she had obligations to uphold.

She didn't know what was with her, but the grin on her face would not _leave_ as Danny's fingers threaded into hers, his thumb tenderly stroking the top of her hand.

"How much have you had to drink?" Sam asked, turning to face her boyfriend, meeting his cerulean gaze. "I don't think I've counted," she said, then added as an afterthought, "If I could count right now, that is, I would try."

"I think the real question is how much have _you_ had to drink," he shot back, looking at the littering of shot glasses that stood in front of her. "Are those even all of what you've had?"

She grinned, chuckling, "Not a chance. I'm nowhere near finishing tonight." He didn't know if she was completely shattered or just had a good buzz, but he knew she was out of it; he secretly loved it when she let herself ease out of her usual formalities.

Laughing at the determination in her eyes, he kissed her cheek and replied, "Let's hope you'll be able to function tomorrow." He knew for a fact she would be tagging out of the ring any time now; she talked a big game, but with a body as small as hers, she was more vulnerable to the affects of alcohol than he would be.

Her gaze darkened and her thoughts turned dangerous, "I hope I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow. What do you think?" Biting her bottom lip with a playful grin, she grabbed a full shot glass from the table and cleaned out the glass, tossing her head back while she downed the clear liquor. "I don't think it'll be from the liquor, though, but that's just my educated guess." Her tone was light and jesting, because she knew, even when she was drunk, how to push his buttons.

Following her train of thought, he groaned; if she kept this up, he wouldn't be able to take it, if at all. Taking a swig of the beer that was placed in front of him some time ago, he tried to move his thoughts far, far away from the hand which was creeping up his inner thigh. "Sam–" he turned his eyes back to her, to find that she was looking away innocently, glancing over in the direction of the bar.

"I'll be right back," she stated, then stood and sauntered over to the bar. His eyes never left her hips, swaying while she walked. God, he had it bad.

By the time she returned, her hands were full with two glasses of God-knows-what, and handed one to Danny. It appeared to be something fruity, but he didn't mind either way. She reached out and linked arms with him, and with matching grins, they each sipped their drinks.

Every so often she felt the gaze of another person in the bar grace her features, but she paid them no mind. Even Jazz, who had been trying to get the attention from either her baby brother or his girlfriend. They were desperately lost within each other and there was no way of pulling them out of it. That would take a crow bar.

Realizing that you can't drink so much without having to go to the bathroom, Sam quietly (albeit stumbling a bit) excused herself, giving mock-salutes to those at the table, and left.

Following Sam's idea, Danny followed in the same direction, heading towards the men's restroom. When he came out, he was met with a blur of black and wandering hands.

"Whoa," he said, backing up slightly, afraid he bumped into some random woman. However, when he focused on those sparkling violet eyes, a bit glassy due to alcohol consumption, he felt his heart skip a bit. "Hey."

"I love you," she whispered, smiling at him, kissing his jaw line. One hand caressed his cheek while the other dipped below the belt of his jeans. With every slow step backwards, Sam walked them to a hallway less traveled than the way to the bathroom. Her hand in his jeans dipped even lower.

Not being able to contain himself any more, Danny pushed Sam roughly up against the wall and forced his tongue into her mouth, capturing what was rightfully his. Her tongue met his with fervor, nearly growling at the much anticipated contact. Her hands immediately found themselves moving and untucking his shirt, then sliding under it, over his muscled chest, one of her favorite areas on his physique. She loved touching him, feeling the way his muscles usually contracted and relaxed underneath her feather-light touch. Now, however, she was far from being gentle, as she raked her nails down the front of his chest, responding to his pat on her thigh by raising her leg so he would be able to grasp onto it. Nestling closer than before, they fit together perfectly, as they had many times before. Their kisses grew more passionate, more desperate. The friction between them was electrifying and unbearable. There were too many articles of clothing between them, despite the fact that Sam's skirt seemed to be moving up higher and higher with every passing minute. They still _were_ in a public place, and had sheer luck no one had come down the corridor to the back exit.

Breaking for air, they locked eyes, need evident in both; she dizzily smiled at him, then went on tip-toe to kiss his cheek, jaw line, and then his pulse point. "Voulez-vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?" she whispered hotly into his ear, knowing full well that he knew what she was saying, despite it being French.

His eyes darted to hers, taking in the meaning of her words. That was the final straw; and, by the look in her eyes, she knew it, too. They didn't even make it home.

* * *

**End Note: **Should I write more like those? Tell me what you think! 

**- A**


	16. Thanks for the Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own _Danny Phantom_ – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

Author's Note: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. There are thirty in total, and I'm hoping to get at least one or two done per week, so I can actually finish something that I started. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

Note: There _are_ a few spoilers from the final episode of _Danny Phantom_ in here, so if you haven't seen it, I wouldn't advise reading this. Or, hell, if you want to, go right ahead.

* * *

**016** : Thanks for the Memories 

**Rating **: G

**Theme **: 2. The subconscious ; Bury

_May 26, 2007_

* * *

Sitting on the small folding chair in the huge auditorium, Sam Manson pondered the events leading her up to this point in time, her high school graduation. 

She watched her classmates stand, accept their diplomas, and basically run back to their seats, jumping in glee and waving their diplomas high in the air for all to see. She was a little jealous of them, even if she didn't want to admit such a travesty. She was jealous of the fact that they were so accepted and adored by the entire student body. Sure, she wasn't as much of an outcast as she was when she first entered Casper High, but she still was who she was, as well as her two best friends; to some, that wasn't enough–to her, it meant the world.

After the awkwardness of Freshman year passed, and even younger teenagers entered the halls of Casper High, life moved on. After the world almost being destroyed, Danny had become more of an icon after successfully saving everyone. Despite the fact that he had to forfeit his secret for it, he was proud of himself. She was proud of him more than anyone else, and greatly relieved that he didn't get demolished himself; that was one of the greatest scares of her life, when she thought he had crashed into the top of the mountain while flying the jet.

As the turmoil and work involved of Junior year passed, the stress-induced portion of Senior year began. With trying to find colleges for all three of them as well as trying to manage getting ready for round two of the SATs, there was barely any time to sleep, much less keep up with everything. Danny had the hardest time of all, but Sam helped him along, picking up the slack in certain areas so that he would be able to relax every so often. That's what girlfriends are for, right? When Danny was told he didn't even need an application to get into the school of his choice, due to being the savior of the world and all, he got a bit cocky. After thinking about it for some time and deciding that Amity Park would forever be his home, he just chose the local University so that he wouldn't be all that far.

Sam had the harder of the two's decisions, but with Danny being tied down to the town and Tucker already decided on a University a ways away, she felt like it would be best to just hang around. There would've been a time where she would've given anything to get out of Amity Park; however, now there was something else keeping her there besides school: Danny. She was beyond in love with the boy, and she had come to terms with that many a time during the duration of their friendship. She knew what she wanted to do in life, so it didn't matter where she needed to be in order to accomplish that. Sam felt like her staying in Amity Park with Danny would be the best thing she could do. With Tucker going off about an hours ways away, she figured he needed at least one pillar of Team Phantom to lean on when the going got tough.

After the issues of the stress passed involving Senior year, senioritis kicked in (mainly for Danny). Work barely got done, but he managed to squeak by with enough of a C average that he was golden. Sam, on the other hand, still tried to keep up with things, but not to the same extent that she used to.

Presently, Sam's eyes darted to the main podium as she heard said boy's name being called. Smiling and applauding with everyone else, she cheered on her boyfriend, proud of where he was today. He grinned that lopsided, charming grin of his and proceeded back to his seat with a loud, "_YES! FINALLY_!"

Tucker was up next, with not as much applause, but with applause nonetheless. He whooped when he received his diploma, and went back to his seat (most likely to check his PDA which was in his inside pocket vibrating every so often).

As time continued on, she allowed her thoughts to wander, as well. Her heard sped up in nervousness as people were called; if she fell on her face, she would be mortified. It was the first time in a while that she decided to wear high heels (much to Danny and Tucker's amusement), and it took a little extra effort to walk, especially up and down stairs.

Her row stood suddenly, preparing themselves; without a second thought, she followed suit, even if she wasn't paying full attention to what was going on around her. Her eyes searched for the boy with the raven hair and the sky blue eyes, who she knew was bouncing excitedly in his chair; as if he knew she was searching for him, he turned around and grinned. That smile made her believe he knew something she didn't. Suddenly she wished her last name began with an "F" so she'd be able to be up next to Danny and Tucker, who were unbelievably lucky to have last names so close to one another, and would already have possession of her diploma. The flittering thought that maybe one day her last name would begin with an "F" made a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson," Mr. Lancer's voice boomed, breaking her free from her thoughts.

Darting her eyes to the front of the auditorium, she stepped out of the aisle and walked, a small smile gracing her delicate features. After shaking his hand and exchanging a few words, she turned around to applause she wasn't expecting as she went back to where she was sitting. Successfully making her way down the small amount of stairs, she held her head up high and triumphantly, very proud of herself. Catching the boy with the azure eyes... she felt like she wouldn't have a problem with the future at all, as long as he was in it.

* * *

**End Note**: I felt like doing something Graduation-ish seeing as I'm graduating on the 30th of May, this upcoming Wednesday, and I am very excited. The scene is based on my actual graduation ceremony that I've been practicing for the past week. Also, to those who have graduated and are graduating, congratulations! It's about time, no? ;) 

- **A**


	17. Baking with Sam

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. There are thirty in total, and I'm hoping to get at least one or two done per week, so I can actually finish something that I started. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

**Note**: Hey, it's dirty again! Also, when I do a prompt, it's generally to one of the two words associated. I just put the entire prompt more for organizational purposes.

Also, this is dedicated to Lori, **Guinivere Sage**, who originally thought up the below catchphrase with me some time ago–I meant to write this a _while_ ago, by the way.

* * *

**017 **: Baking with Sam 

**Rating **: R

**Theme **: 7. Think pink ; Blow

_May 27, 2007_

* * *

_**The perfect recipe**__: Add one cup of Danny to two cups of Sam and mix them well. Then, add a dash of lemon, and bake at "steaming hot."_

* * *

Pushing her against the counter with a soft but strong push, he captured her lips in a heated kiss, the taste of the frosting moving from her lips to his decadently; he moaned at the taste of Sam and the pink frosting, two of his favorite tastes in the world. He felt her shiver underneath his touch and wrapped his arms around her waist for warmth and to give them both stability in the world which was only theirs. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them backwards ever-so-slightly, arching over the table. If he maneuvered her just so... 

As if they had one mind, he lowered his grasp to around her backside and hoisted her up onto the table, never breaking the kiss. Various cooking items crashed to the floor in the process, but neither noticed nor cared. Without much effort, her black tank top was phased off of her body and thrown carelessly onto the floor among the mess that they would wind up cleaning later. It was a perk of having their own apartment; they didn't have to deal with meddling people around the house, and they could do _this_ whenever they damn well pleased, which happened pretty often.

The cake was in the oven, with another twenty minutes of baking to do. That allowed plenty of time for "distractions."

Pushing back more items on their large table which stood in the center of their kitchen, he laid her back on it and crawled up on it as well, straddling her hips. Breaking from the kiss, his swollen lips curved upwards in that smirk of his, which should be trademarked in Sam's opinion, and pulled his shirt over his head silently, just watching her wild violet eyes dart around his form, drinking in every ounce of skin which was exposed.

Without as much as a warning, he leaned down and captured her lips once more, his fingers playfully toying with her bra strap before getting rid of the garment all together. He brought his hand back to her breast, caressing her nipple with his thumb gently. Their tongues dueled in each other's mouths, each fighting for dominance in the kiss. Sam wrapped her legs around Danny's hips, pulling him closer to her. She lifted her own hips to make contact, grinding slowly against him, definitely getting his attention. Moaning into the kiss, Sam brought her hands down to the waist of Danny's jeans and tugged on his belt until it undid in her grasp. Sensing what she wanted, he broke the kiss once more to hop off the table momentarily to pull off his jeans. Deciding it was not quite enough, he reached to her waist and tugged her black sweat pants off.

Grinning down at her hungrily, he leaned downwards, then stopped when his face was inches from hers, "Can we bake more often?"

"Maybe," she said as she reached over to the half-full container of pink frosting and stuck her finger in to scoop some out. Taking a good amount out of the container, she drew a large "S" on his chest with a wicked grin. Pulling him up a bit, she followed her writing with her tongue and cleaned it off.

"_Please, _can we bake more often?" he asked, giving her a puppy-dog pout.

"You know, I think this is the only instance I'll ever like the color pink," she replied, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Yes!" he cheered, dipping his index finger into the small container, getting out a small amount. Smearing the pink frosting on her lips, he brought his lips to hers and hungrily licked and kissed the frosting off.

Neither of them noticed when the timer went off; only when the smell of smoke was in the air, did they notice what they had forgotten.

* * *

**End Note**: Am I a tease with all of this little smutty scenes? Also, thank you to my reviewers who wished me congratulations on graduating on Wednesday. That's too sweet of you! ;) I'm very excited... not stressed out... well, just about falling down the stairs in front of everyone in my high heels. My family has placed bets whether or not I'm going to fall. 

Oh! My **birthday **is coming up on **June 3rd**, too! It's good times all around, basically. I'm very excited.

Review!

- **A**


	18. Unique

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. There are thirty in total, and I'm hoping to get at least one or two done per week, so I can actually finish something that I started. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

This one's just drenched in fluffiness, something I haven't done in a while, I don't think. Well, that's a lie, I somehow manage to make everything so fluffy (since it heals the soul, and all). But yeah, I have a feeling the next one may have to do with babies. I don't know why.

* * *

**018 **: Unique

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 32. Janitor ; **Freak**

_June 8, 2007_

* * *

There are certain people in life that you value above others; it may not seem like the nice, fair thing to do, but you wind up doing it anyways. Like with your friends, you tend to single out the ones who mean the most to you and hold them closer to your heart than the rest. It may not have been nice to do, but its an undeniable part of life and emotions; everything already has its set course, and the key thing is to just go along with the flow– to avoid being bruised and cut up if you get caught in the undercurrent.

Being labeled a freak so young in life, Sam tended to stick to the people who stuck themselves to her in the first place. It may have been a mean childhood for her, but Sam found the two greatest people in the world to be her best friends as a result of the taunting, teasing, and rude names. They were put into the same category as her, ever since day one.

Did they have a problem with it? Well, Tucker felt like he couldn't get girls because of it, but Danny and Sam knew better than to listen to that rant for the millionth time. The name-calling struck a nerve in Danny every so often, especially when one of his friends was involved. He tried to be nice to everyone, but sometimes being nice didn't cut it. Sam, on the other hand, different from the rest... enjoyed the attention, even though it was negative. She enjoyed the fact that her two best friends were in the same "boat" as her, and that they were full of substance, rather than empty, useless bodies with pretty faces that deemed worthy of popularity. She hated the superficial world for giving her a hard time, but she was, overall, a better person because of it.

Walking to the house of one of those previously mentioned, she brooded silently, wondering herself whether or not she was truly a freak, someone to be scorned and hated. She wasn't sure anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" that voice sliced through her thoughts and brought widened violet eyes to meet a pair of cerulean blue ones. Seeing the look in her eyes, he rephrased the question, "What's wrong, Sam?"

She shook herself out of the depth of his gaze and moved her eyes to look at the sidewalk ahead, "Nothing."

"That look on your face is certainly not _nothing_," he shot back, determined to figure out what was wrong. "Tell me?" he asked in a softer voice.

She found herself answering without even looking back at him; it didn't take much effort from him to wear her resolve thin.

"Am I a freak?"

The question made Danny stop walking, while she continued on, not knowing that he had stopped. Noticing his presence not next to her anymore after a few steps forward, she stopped and turned, glancing behind herself to see him standing there with an expression which was a mix of bemusement and anger.

"Who told you that you were a freak?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in anger; he made an obvious attempt to contain his temper, which was always a sore spot whenever someone acted cruelly towards her, whether it be physical or verbal.

"No one," she quickly supplied, walking closer to him so they wouldn't be shouting down the street. "I was just thinking."

"What brought this on?" he asked, his tone more compassionate.

"Well," she began, "I'm different, right? I'm... not normal." She paused, looking away, rubbing her arm as she spoke, "So," she drew out the word, "therefore, I'm a freak, and even though it goes well with my kind of image, I just feel... it fits who I am." She looked back at him, "I don't have many friends, I seem to scare people, and best of all, one of my specialties is the paranormal! How many normal kids can say they dabble in ghost hunting?"

"I can," he said softly, smiling at her.

"Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, especially when I do it with you–"

She paused, blushing, and thought back to what she just said.

"Scratch that phrasing. I just mean that I enjoy spending time with you, hunting ghosts. The excitement and the adrenaline rushes are amazing, but it's not... normal, is it," she spoke, not questioning, just stating.

"No one said you're normal," he said, then added, "You're not a freak, either."

"But–" she began, and he swiftly cut her off, starting to walk again.

"No, just listen," he said softly, grabbing her hand and tugging her to walk with him again. He didn't let go of her hand. "You're not a freak. You may do freaky things, freak people out, but you are not, and will never be labeled as a freak as long as I have anything to say about it. Yeah, so what if we're all not that popular. We have each other, and that's what's most important, right?"

She nodded, still walking next to him, matching every stride with her own. "Right," she said softly to back up the nod she wasn't sure if he could see or not.

"As long as you understand that, you'll understand this," he began again. "You're unique, and so am I. Before, sure, I was one of the most normal guys you could find; I just wanted to be normal, have a normal life, have normal dreams, and overall be extremely and boringly normal. You woke me up to the fact that I couldn't have it that way."

"I did?" she asked, genuinely curious at how she did that.

"Around the time we first started dating," he said softly, "remember when I stupidly went back into the portal to try and reverse what I had done to myself to be a normal guy again, to lose the responsibility that I had taken upon myself?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, remembering that period in her life to be an uneasy one.

"Well, after you had yelled at me, I thought everything would be fine, things would go back to the way they were before, and nothing would really change, besides the fact that I wouldn't have to deal with ghosts anymore." He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, then sighed, "When you said those things to me, it woke me up to what I was trying to throw away. I was trying to throw away a part of me that we both got very attached to, of course, if different ways. You made me see that I wasn't a freak, but I wasn't normal, either. Listen to that and try to apply it to yourself.

"You're a unique individual, not a freak. The way you dress, the music you listen to... it's all about your character, what you like, and who you are. It could be a phase, but really, you're just you, and people will have to accept that either way, not call you names."

"When did you become so prophetic?" Sam asked, shooting him a crooked smirk.

"You're rubbing off on me, what can I say?" he chuckled, smiling back at her. "But," he said hesitantly, "Do you understand what I was trying to get at? It's like your eyes," he said, turning to look at them.

"My eyes? What about them?"

"They're such a unique color; they match you perfectly. Plus, another reason why I love them is that my mother has the same color, too, and you two are the most important women in my life."

"Yeah," she said softly, blushing a bit at his words.

As they reached Fenton Works, he stopped walking and pulled her in front of him so he could look down straight into her eyes. "Do you still think you're a freak?" he asked, hoping that she didn't think of herself so negatively.

"I'm unique," she said softly, smiling up at him.

"Damn straight," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly.

* * *

**End Note**: Well, I hope you liked that little installment of this series. And thank you so much to everyone who wished me a happy birthday and congratulations on graduating. It means a lot, thank you!

Please review! They make me happy:)

-** A**


	19. Says Who?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. There are thirty in total, and I'm hoping to get at least one or two done per week, so I can actually finish something that I started. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

This one, in my opinion, is a waste of space and is just letting me progress towards my goal. The quality will get better, I promise. Tell me what you think, though!

* * *

**019 **: Says Who? 

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 3. Anvil ; **Banter**

_June 21, 2007_

* * *

It wasn't that hot out, but it was hot enough. Definitely hot enough to shed a few layers of clothing in favor of a cool breeze... especially where the possibility of a cool body of water was involved. 

After deciding to meet up to go to the shoreline to relax by the water, Danny and Sam found themselves alone underneath the sun's rays together. Sam took out her book and opened to an already started page, figuring Danny would just swim around without her. She cozily sat down in the chair she had brought with her.

Placing down the random items he brought with himself, Danny peeled off the black t-shirt he had worn with his red swim trunks; his back was to her, and she found her eyes wandering from her book to him, mesmerized by the contours of his back and the way his muscles moved while he stretched out of the worn piece of fabric. She felt like he was dangerous to watch, dangerous to think about–and that made watching him all the more sweeter.

Lying back in the beach chair, reading a book as her cover, she watched him through her sunglasses, hoping he wouldn't be able to place where her eyes were fixated due to the darkness of the lenses. She wanted to tear her eyes away and remain with some dignity, but she found it absolutely impossible to do so. It's not like she had never seen him in swim trunks, either; she saw him, but that was when they were both younger and less developed (in more ways than one). He always seemed to wear a thin shirt before, though. Now, he certainly was eye candy, something she only would imagine in her wildest dreams. Which, in all honesty, were happening more often lately.

With all of the ghost fighting he had to deal with on an everyday basis, he had developed in a way that certainly made her drool (mentally, of course). She had to stop thinking about it, for the sake of her sanity. She let her thoughts wander...

"My, my, Miss Manson," he began, looking down at her with a jovial smirk, "what are we gawking at?"

"I was not gawking," she blushed, hiding her face in entirety with her book.

"You definitely were," he said as he yanked her book from her grasp, "don't even try to lie to me."

She grumbled to herself, cursing mentally at her lame cover to stare at her best friend in a way so far from platonic it wasn't even funny.

"What was that?" he asked, hearing her mumble something underneath her breath.

"I said," she stressed those two words, "you're overly cocky today."

"Do you really want to get into that area right now?" he shot back, grinning all-the-more arrogantly.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "We always seem to be in that area. Thank the heavens you're wearing baggy shorts right now or we might have another mishap like Halloween." She grinned; she might as well shift the embarrassment over to him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That was one time," he said, then added mentally, '_That you know about,_' "and _sue me_ for reacting to your costume, _Catwoman_. You should be honored DJ likes you so much."

"_Likes _me so much? Present tense? And, we're not even going to get into that nickname," she rolled her eyes again. "You're so childish sometimes."

"Yeah," he said, not even missing a beat, "so I'd warn you not to expose too much skin or he'll try and jump all over you. So keep on that t-shirt unless you want kids–"

"You are absolutely childish, do you know that?"

"Ah, you love it," he grinned, looking down at her. Shiftily looking from side to side to see the nearby people, he lifted an arm to flex for her, and she rolled her eyes for the third time.

"You are so corny," she chuckled absentmindedly, pretending to go back to her book that she yanked out of his grasp. There would be no hope for that now, but he didn't know that.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Says who?"

"Did I stutter? I say so."

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Oh, shut up."

"You're blushing!"

"_Shut the hell up_."

"Make me!" Pause. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That made you shut up, didn't it?"

"That _hurt_," he whined, rubbing his head.

"Watch out, 'cause I might hit DJ next time," she threatened with a sadistic smirk.

He covered his companion and gave her a frightened look, "You wouldn't."

"Nah, I wouldn't," she grinned, flipping a page. "He likes me too much."

"Phew."

* * *

**End Note**: All right, this weekend I plan on getting more than one of these up since I now have a job, and I'm going to lose more and more time to do these. Never fear, I will fight the system. 

Please review! They make me happy:)

-** A**


	20. Evil Villain

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. I only have ten left! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

**Note**: They are eighteen in this installment, not fourteen/fifteen.

_PS, I love how kinky it gets at the end._

* * *

**020 **: Evil Villain

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 4. **Diabolical **; Highest order

_June 22, 2007_

* * *

"If you had to choose, what would you be? A superhero or a villain?" Tucker asked, taking a sip from his chocolate shake. "If you had to choose one side forever, what would it be?"

As she poised herself to speak, Danny cut her off, "Even though she has the best intent at times, she'd be a better villain."

"What makes you say that?" Tucker asked, also not allowing Sam to speak and defend herself.

"Trust me, I know," he mumbled, taking a sip of his drink, then clearing his throat.

"Can I speak? I would probably wind up being–" Sam cut into the conversation, trying to get out what she wanted to say, giving each male a hard look as she began to speak.

"You'd think she'd be a hotter villain," Tucker quipped, interrupting Sam, grinning at his best friend's blush that crossed his face. The look on Sam's face was torn; she didn't know if she should be happy or upset they were both talking about her appearance, and that Tucker cut her off _again_.

"That," he conceded, then sighed, giving in, "and I've already seen her as one."

"Wait. What?" Sam asked, definitely curious as to when she had been overshadowed. She had a feeling it was back when Undergrowth attacked Amity Park, but everything from that time period was a blur–a huge, green blur.

"You don't remember blanking out for a good five hours back when Undergrowth was around? You became the," he paused, wondering how to word what he was going to say without coming off as sexist or crude, "... _mother_ of all plants, since Undergrowth saw potential in your love for everything related to nature."

"Hm," she sat there, thinking, every so often taking a sip from her soda.

"You're not mad?" Danny asked, wincing as if she was going to hit him any second now.

Broken from her thoughts, she looked at him with a curious expression, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I never wound up telling you, just... left the topic to die, I guess."

"I'm not mad," she smiled. "I was just trying to picture myself being a villain. I was actually going to say I would be neither the hero nor the villain, I would be the hero's girl."

"You are the hero's girl," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I know," she said, nudging his shoulder with her own, "and I'm fine with it. I like helping out on the sidelines. If I had to continuously have fight after fight, I would go insane."

"You don't know the half of it," Danny chuckled, then caught Tucker's curious gaze on them. "What?"

"In the, like, minute I did see her before I was attacked, she was," Tucker trailed off, looking back and forth between Danny and Sam, wondering if he should say it, "for lack of a better word–and I think of you like a sister–but, you were pretty sexy."

"Tucker!" Sam scolded, shocked that something like that would come out of his mouth, but when she heard nothing from Danny, she looked over to him. "Danny?"

"He's right," he said, looking at her. "Have you ever seen _Batman and Robin_ the movie?"

"That's the one with Uma Thurman in it, right?" she asked, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah," Tucker said, catching onto where Danny was going, "you know Poison Ivy, right? You looked almost dead-on like her, minus the red hair. Well, that's what I remember, at least."

"No," Danny disagreed, "You know how Poison Ivy looks in the comic books? More like that. I asked about the movie just so she would get the gist who Poison Ivy was."

"I knew who she was before the movie, but... in the comic book, wasn't she wearing much less clothing than in the movie?"

"Uh," Danny paused, "yeah. Then afterwards, when I went to see Frostbite to help control my ice powers, a few hours had passed, and when I came back, you were looking more like Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty."

"Are you serious? That is so cool," Sam grinned, picturing herself like that. "Was I a pushover or did I actually have real power?" She was getting very interested, now. She looked back and forth between Tucker and Danny, but when Tucker pointed a finger at Danny with a shrug, he opened up the floor for Danny to speak.

"Dude, it's all you," he said, making a move to get up. "I actually have to head home," he glanced at his PDA for the time. "Oh, shit, I'm late! I gotta get going, have fun finishing this conversation!" With that, Tucker exited the Nasty Burger in a near sprint.

So they wouldn't be squished in the booth sitting side-by-side, Sam–being on the outside–moved to the other side of the booth so she could see his face. As she pulled her soda over towards her, she could hear him take a deep breath.

"You had power, all, right," Danny said finally, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, curious at his statement. "What'd I do?"

"You know that voice you use when..." he trailed off, looking at her, hoping she got the hint as to where he was going.

"What voice?"

"The voice when we're, _you know_," he looked at her, leaning forward and nodding his head, hoping for her to finally get the hint. "Your seductive voice."

Realization dawned on her, "I talked to everyone like that? Holy shit."

"No, no, you only talked to me like that," he said, clarifying. "I was the only one, besides Undergrowth, I think, that you talked to, or was spoken to by."

"Oh," she took another sip of her soda. "What did I say to you?"

"You kept trying to make me join you in the fight for turning the Earth permanently green or something like that, but when you were evil, you knew how to get to me a bit more."

"What do you mean?"

"You used sex appeal to get to me," he chuckled, "and I almost gave in, I'll admit. It was quite the diabolical plan to get past me, that's for sure."

"Good thing that you didn't, or we would not be together right now, would we?"

"Technically, we probably would be; but, not like how we are today, no," he smiled, reaching across towards the table to grasp her free hand. He lightly caressed the top of her hand with his thumb, "I wanted to tell you something that I couldn't while Tucker was here, or otherwise I wouldn't have heard the end of it."

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked, squeezing his hand lightly with a soft smile.

"I couldn't get that image out of my mind, of you in the low-cut, revealing dress that you were wearing..."

"It was green, yes?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yeah, it was. Why?" he asked, beginning to get a bit suspicious.

"I'm just plotting something diabolical," she grinned, making a move to get out of the booth. She tugged his hand for him to follow, and he did so obediently.

"When I was on my purple and green kick, I managed to buy a lot of those colors. Including green whips, go figure."

"Whips? Like... vines?" he asked, hesitant.

"You could say that," she grinned.

"Oh yeah," he began, "you would definitely be an evil villain."

* * *

**End Note**: Two in two days? Holy shit, it's the apocalypse! Just kidding. I'm overly caffeinated and motivated to continue going forward with this challenge. I plan on putting up one more on Sunday, then continue adding the rest of them on Wednesdays and Sundays, respectively. Here's hoping I get them done before the month ends, yes?

Please review! They make me happy and more able to update sooner:)

-** A**


	21. Mommy?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. I only have nine left! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

_PS, "Craven" means being a coward or being scared about something._

* * *

**021 **: Mommy?

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 14. **Craven **; Democracy ; Aristocrat

_June 27, 2007_

* * *

The pregnancy test was placed delicately on the edge of the sink, and the young woman of only twenty sat on the side of the bathtub, her head between her knees.

She had paced back and forth, absolutely about to rip her hair out and scream if time did not go any faster than it was at that present moment. After (probably) wearing a small hole in the bath mat, she resorted to sitting down as she waited anxiously.

Sam knew that Danny was lurking outside in the hallway to hear her reaction, of course. She knew she would either break down and cry or scream in glee–she didn't know which reaction would be for which conclusion, however.

Part of her wanted to stay completely silent just to piss him off, just to spite him, but she knew that would be too mean, even for her standards of cruelty. The part of her that wanted to break down and cry was winning over–she was scared, plain and simple... scared of what could happen, scared of how she could scar whatever may be growing inside of her when it grew up, or just... scared of how she could possibly run her own life into the ground as a result of foolish behavior.

She felt like she wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a mother; she didn't think she'd even do a well enough job to raise half-normal children. She was even ashamed at the fact that she was sitting there stressing about something like this; they should have been more careful. That thought ran through her mind almost constantly, and she blamed herself for where she was presently.

After pacing the bottoms of her feet raw, she resorted to the position she was currently in, sitting on the side of the bathtub, staring at the tiled floor, spacing out. She made Danny promise not to come into the bathroom unless she screamed bloody murder, and that it was actually a bloody murder she was screaming at. She was scared, she knew that; she knew he must be absolutely petrified. What would they do if she found out she was pregnant? How could they be stupid enough to believe that her being on the pill would be absolutely foolproof? It was stupid, definitely not foolproof. Everything is only a certain amount effective. Did she forget a pill one day and it threw the whole cycle off? Millions of questions zoomed about in her mind, and she was so close to pulling her own hair out because of it. She didn't know waiting a half hour for something like this would be so excruciating.

She was scared. Ghosts, vampires, and monsters couldn't scare her, but _this_ could.

She was such a coward; she knew she would be relieved if she wasn't pregnant. She knew that everything would be easier, happier. If she was, it would put a strain on everything... they were only dating, still young. Not babies themselves, of course, but still pretty young. The selfish part of her was torn; part of it wanted her youth back, to live completely carefree and happily. The other part, however, wanted this baby, wanted to take care of it and prove to it that nothing would go wrong with Danny, or even herself, around to protect it.

She was sure the time was almost up when she heard a knock at the door.

Choosing to ignore the knock and wait for her cell phone alarm to go off, since that would be a bit more accurate, she continued to stare at the floor tiles.

"Sam? Is everything okay?" Danny's concerned voice filtered through the closed door, and she sighed; she felt awfully morose. Did she already feel the outcome before she even looked at the results?

"Sam, please answer me," Danny said, much softer, now. Hearing a soft thud outside of the bathroom, she figured that he sat down near the door in the hallway.

"It's not the end of the world if it does happen," he spoke, knowing that she was listening, even if she wasn't responding. "You know I love you, and no matter what happens, I'm with you. Granted, children weren't so soon in the cards for us, they are and you know it. I'll get a better job so you won't have to work as much, and we can work things out, I promise. I won't let you down–I hope I never will. Please don't be scared, Sam," he pleaded, trying to get through to her, "because I know you, and despite what you think about individuality and independence, you will always have the option to lean on me for support. I–"

The door swung open, and she looked down at Danny's curious gaze. He guessed that he wasn't able to hear her alarm go off, so he waited patiently (as patiently as he could), and waited for the verdict. She could see the worry, anxiety, and even a little bit of hope in his eyes. Reaching behind her, she took the test off of the sink, refusing to look at it, and handed it to him, along with the box.

"Tell me," she said, her voice wavering with nervousness.

"I can't read this thing, Mommy," he joked poorly, then winced when he received a sharp kick to his side. "All right, all right," he paused, trying to read the stick. She had already memorized what the colors meant, by staring at the box in her hands, but she refused to look down at the reality of what was.

"I know you hate this color, but what does pink mean?"

The box which she had held promptly fell to the floor.

"That good, huh?"

* * *

**End Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope to get more out this weekend, before I head away for a few days. Please review! You know those make me happy.

- _**A**_


	22. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. I only have eight left! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

_Smut ahead!_

* * *

**022 **: Chocolate-Covered Strawberries 

**Rating **: R

**Theme **: 5. Trickery ; **Magic**

_July 1, 2007_

* * *

She felt the hot, creamy chocolate trickle down her abdomen only to be replaced by a soft tongue following the small stream below her navel. She smiled to herself as she saw him look up to her, the ever-present curiosity and wonderment in his azure eyes. She instantly turned her head to the side and reached for a strawberry in the bowl on the night stand. She dipped it into the chocolate and directed it slowly to her mouth, casually letting the oozing chocolate drip from her hand onto her breastbone. She sensually put the strawberry into her mouth, holding on the tip, and began to suck the chocolate off. Sure, she loved chocolate-covered strawberries, but she was only putting on a show to elicit a reaction from him. 

Danny moved up slowly, making sure not to miss any chocolate in his journey upwards. He dragged his tongue through the valley between her breasts, and moved up, catching the fallen chocolate, then kissed her lips.

"Mmm, you taste like chocolate." She smiled, looking in his eyes, licking the excess chocolate off the his lips.

He kissed her again, only more passionate, more intimate than the previous moment. There were no words spoken, mumbled, or whispered.

His hand dipped down to her stomach, and inching itself lower. He stopped right at the elastic of her panties, not hesitating, but teasing. Sam, being the bold one out of the two, moved her own hand to reach under the elastic waistband of his boxers and grasped his backside, giving it a firm squeeze.

Breaking the kiss and moving out of her grasp, he smiled down at her, that loving smile that was only reserved for her and only her.

He smiled reassuringly once again and moved back to his starting point, trailing small kisses down her torso, her lower abdomen. He then hovered over the scrap of black fabric, locking eyes with her once again. She smiled and waited for his next move. Hooking his thumbs underneath the waistline of her panties, he tugged them lower and lower, down her legs, and pulled them off completely. Moving back to his original destination, he leaned down, planting small kisses on her inner thighs, everywhere but where she ached most for his touch. Noticing his teasing her, she groaned softly, hoping that would serve well enough to give him a push in the right direction.

He began to use his fingers to feel around even further, making pleasure waves shoot throughout her body, resulting her to tremble in anticipation. Soon after, his mouth met her center, his tongue darting out to caress that bundle of nerves. With both his tongue and fingers, she was in pure bliss, and could feel a purring coming from deep within her throat.

Her hips bucked involuntarily to the swirling motions of his tongue. She felt another bolt of pleasure claim her body. In the haze her mind was in, she managed to lift her hand and weave it into his hair. She didn't know if she could take it much longer.

Feeling herself on the brink, about to teeter off that proverbial cliff, she grasped the sheets tightly with one hand, her breath hitched in her throat. He quickened his pace, knowing she was close, and pumped his fingers even faster, sending her over the edge.

Her knees shook, her body overwhelmed by emotion and pleasure. She looked down to him, happy and smiling.

"Wow," she breathed, her smile never faltering.

He came up, crawling, and when they were face-to-face, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She could taste herself, but it didn't disgust her in the least.

"That was," she breathed, trailing off to find the perfect word. He had never done this for her before, and even though she had always been hoping he would, she never pushed the topic.

"Amazing? Perfect? Breathtaking? Awe-inspiring? Magical? Perfect?" he asked, grinning down at her. His smile softened as he stroked her flushed cheek, "Just okay?"

"Those words definitely all fit, but I think magical sticks out the most. Perfect never exists, and there's always room for improvement," she winked at him, hinting for another go.

"Again?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the suggestion.

Moving from underneath him, she got on her knees and pushed him down to the position she was just in. She leaned over him to grab the chocolate sauce from the night stand and held it up for him to see, then tipped it to drizzle down his abdomen and even further down, "For you, that is."

* * *

**End Note**: Well, how did you enjoy that installment? It _is _Sunday, and I'm keeping my promise of updating every Wednesday and Sunday. I've been getting requests for more installments like this, smutty and alluring, so here you go! Please review and tell me what you think. 

Oh! And **before I forget**: I got a lot of questions about the last chapter, like what did the ending mean and whatnot. The ending was to give it more of a mystery, and you can decide what really happens. In my head, she dropped the test because she saw that she was, indeed, pregnant. With that type of ending, however, you can definitely go either way. Shock can work either way.

- _**A**_


	23. You Wouldn’t Even Know

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. I only have seven left! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

* * *

**023 **: You Wouldn't Even Know

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 13. **Heads or tails, you lose **; Dice ; Ace

_July 7, 2007_

* * *

Dreamy eyes followed every single girl who walked down the halls of Casper High. Wasting time until forth period, they stood by their lockers, Danny and Tucker more for the spectator sport—Sam, for absolutely no reason at all.

"I love how they walk."

"You're tellin' me."

After watching Danny with Tucker swoon over girl after girl who were walking down the hallway with their short skirts and cleavage-inducing tops, she couldn't take it anymore. Did they not have any dignity? Did she have to walk around naked for Danny to notice her like that? Scratch that thought—definitely not in public.

"Danny, you wouldn't know love if it slapped you in the face," she sneered, beginning to walk away.

Before she was out of earshot, she heard, "Sam, you're just jealous we're not looking at you."

Her eyes widened, realizing that could detect a hint of jealousy in her at that moment, but not as much as he was insinuating. Turning around slowly, the phrase _'oh no he didn't' _rang out in her mind possibly, and she glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Um, nothing," Danny countered, glaring at Tucker out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep a cool composure for the two of them.

"Like I said, you wouldn't know love if it slapped _you_ in the face."

Walking up to him, she swiftly slapped him across the cheek, effectively turning his head to the side. Then, she walked away. It was safe to say he was completely and thoroughly confused. He didn't say anything, and yet somehow he got slapped? Where the hell was the point in that? Slap Tucker!

"With women, it's either heads or tails, and when it comes down to it, we always lose," Tucker stated before ducking out of the way of a black combat boot. He had to admit, his reflexes were getting better when it came to dodging Sam and her attacks. "Especially with _this one_," he bit out the last two emphasized words. "It's like playing Russian Roulette!"

"I was the one who got slapped here, I don't know why you're trying to be so philosophical all of a sudden—" he paused, "Wait, I was just slapped."

"And?"

He quoted Sam, "'You wouldn't know love if it slapped you in the face.' What the hell does that mean to me?"

"You were so close, oh-clueless-one. _So_ close."

* * *

**End Note**: Yeah, that was short and lame, but I thought of the idea while I was working, and the phrase:

"You wouldn't know if it slapped you in the face!"

... was bothering me until I wrote a little something like that, and it wound up getting rid of a prompt, too.

So, yeah, I had to do it. Part of me wants to do a little spoof of my job involving Sam, since it's such a Sam type of job to have, but we'll see how that goes.

Please review! They make me happy. :

- _**A**_


	24. What I've Been Looking For

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. **I only have six left**! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

* * *

**024 **: What I've Been Looking For

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 10. Dictionary ; **Search**

_July 12, 2007_

* * *

A disgruntled sigh passed her violet lips. Trying to see them wasn't the easiest thing in the world right about now, and her husband laughing at her spiked her anger. It was extremely noticeable that she was struggling, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't see them. Besides that, _where the hell are my shoes?_

"You need help with something, Sam?" an amused voice broke her thoughts, and she turned to him with a venomous glare.

"No, I don't need help with anything," her voice sounded cruel, mimicking him in a baby-ish voice.

"You'll get to see them again, don't worry," he added, the amused tone of his voice never wavering.

"Well, you tell me how it is when you can't even see your own feet anymore! My stomach is huge!" And added as an afterthought, "And it's all your fault!"

"Hey, don't blame me for something you were begging for," he shot back, giving her a look. "Now, despite there being a few setbacks, I don't see why–".

"Begging for?" she turned on him, getting as much in his face as she could with a huge belly in front of her. "Do you _ever_ want to have sex again?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, trying to keep the smirk off of his face and failing miserably.

"Then be _nice_!" she huffed, then sat down on the nearby couch. "This isn't easy, you know. I was tiny before, and now having to deal with so much weight and so many cravings is really overwhelming." Her voice wavered, and he knew that it was the rush of hormones she had been constantly dealing with, as well; she was overly emotional, especially during the pregnancy.

Sitting next to her on the couch, he wrapped his arm around her and tentatively rubbed her back. He was getting better at dealing with her random outbursts, but he knew he was no pro, and probably never would be. He tried, though.

"Hey, don't get sad," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "You're doing a great job, and this little guy will be out before you know it. You only have three months to go."

"Little girl."

"What?" he asked, leaning back a little to see her face. "It's a girl?"

"Well, it's not a boy," she answered back cheekily, smirking at him.

"Are you serious or are you just fucking with me? Did you find out today?" he asked, the weight of this conversation taking a different turn.

"You are going to be the daddy of a baby girl. Surprised?" her mood had changed now, from sad to happy solely by the expression on his face.

"Uh, yes!"

"I found out this morning at my doctor's appointment," she smiled, hoping that he wouldn't be upset that she didn't tell him right away. "You're the first one who I've told."

Swooping in, he planted a kiss on her lips, then broke it to pull her close, feeling oddly sentimental. She smiled as they hugged, excited that he was so happy about finding out the sex of the baby.

"Can we have a boy, too?" he asked, still within the hug. "Our baby girl will need a little brother to set into line when he's being clueless and dense about school and girls and all that ja–"

"And all that jazz?" she grinned, knowing what she was getting at. "Well, we'll see how things go with this pregnancy and if things go well, Daniel Junior can grace the world with his presence."

"It's all I ask," he mumbled, grinning into her hair. "I just want her not to be alone her entire life, being an outcast for what she believes in, only to find out who she really is when she meets the love of her life at fourteen."

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself again, aren't you?" she pulled back, smiling. Kissing his cheek, she said, "Well, we'll see what we can do. Maybe we'll wait two years and give it another shot." She grinned at him, hoping he got what she meant. He smiled suddenly, recognizing the time gap to be the same as between him and his own sister.

"Just what I was looking for."

* * *

**End Note**: I wrote the beginning of that a while ago, but the middle-ish part didn't really sit well with me, so I re-vamped it and decided to put it up for the challenge.

Please review! They make me happy.

- _**A**_


	25. Fall on the First Try

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. **I only have five left**! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

* * *

**025 **: Fall on the First Try 

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 17. Garden Vista ; Elysium El Dorado ; **Carnival**

_July 14, 2007_

* * *

"Come on, Sammy! Hit me!" he chimed, grinning as he sat atop a bench, perched above the small pool of water. 

She rolled her eyes, casually throwing the ball in the air and catching it. "We have to wait for kids to donate and throw the ball. I can't be dunking you without purpose. Well, more of a purpose than usual." As she finished her sentence, she grinned.

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked, catching Sam's attention. Looking down at the small girl with blonde hair, she smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"If I give you five dollars, will you dunk him?"

Tucker, sitting casually by the money box, in charge of the funds, chuckled, "It's only a dollar, though."

"I know," the young girl smiled. "I have a feeling it will go to a good cause." She turned, grinning up at Sam, seemingly more wise for her age than other children.

Sam grinned back at the small girl, then turned to Danny with a menacing smirk, "Well, well, well, I see your wish has been granted."

"Whoa," Danny replied, suddenly getting scared, forgetting that it really was no threat. He forgot he was half-ghost at that moment, relying completely on his human emotion. "Don't hurt me, now!"

Her expression dropped and she gave him a blank stare, dead-panning, "Are you _serious._"

Sitting upright again, he cleared his throat, his "hero bravado voice" ringing loudly, "Never! You could never hurt me!"

"Uh huh," she dead-panned again, rolling her eyes. She watched the small girl give her five to Tucker, who locked it in the money box, then decided to take action. "I can't hurt you?"

He had to duck quickly out of the way of the ball that soared past where his head had just been. "Dude!"

"Sorry," she said passively, glancing at her nails, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"You could've knocked me out!"

"You already have," Tucker laughed at his own joke, as well as the expressions on Danny and Sam's faces.

"You're next, Foley," she threatened, then looked down at the blonde-haired girl. "I'll hit it this time, don't worry. He may look pretty, but he goes down real hard."

"That's what she said!" Tucker chimed in, then scrambled out of the way of the ball which was pegged in his direction. After the fact, Sam realized how dirty that sounded and flushed in embarrassment. Thankfully, the little girl who was looking up at her didn't catch on.

"She has weapons, you fool, why are you egging her on?" Danny yelled to his fallen comrade, smirking.

When she glanced back at Danny, he wiggled his eyebrows at her with a different type of smile on his face. She loved that lopsided grin of his.

"Later," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear, blushing yet again. "Right now, I'm going to prove to this girl I can make you fall on the first try. Right?" she asked, looking down at the girl, a grin matching Sam's on her face.

As she moved to throw the ball, Tucker calling out her name as a distraction made her lose her aim, nearly hitting Danny in the head again. "Sorry!"

"Aw, look, Sam, you couldn't make him fall on the first try," Tucker teased.

"You are such an ass–" she looked down at the girl who was watching her with innocent eyes. "–asinine human being." Phew, nice save.

"Sure, I am," Tucker said in an unconvinced manner, the word 'asinine' going right over his head.

She rolled her eyes, then without another warning, took the second ball, which had been in her other hand, and threw it towards the target, hitting it dead-on. With a yelp, Danny fell into the tank, splashing about. The little girl laughed and clapped her hands at the show.

"Thank you! I knew you could do it. Stupid boys always try and distract us," she said, and with a wave, she walked away to another attraction.

After a few seconds, Danny came to the surface, letting out a loud breath. He decided his round for being the dunk-ee was over and got out of the tank, dripping wet, and headed over in Sam's direction.

"Hey, Sam!" Danny came over to her, with arms wide open.

"Oh, no, no, no," she said quickly with eyes wide. He was still sopping wet, though this time reaching out to give her a squishy hug. She tried getting away from him, but her efforts were fruitless. He grabbed her in a wet hug, making sure to press as much wetness of his onto her dry clothes.

Bending his head down so his lips would be right next to her ear, he whispered, "You did make me fall on the first try."

Blushing ever-so, she turned her head to meet his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**End Note**: I thought that this would wind up being the hardest out of the remaining to complete, but when I was brainstorming in work today (I tend to have a lot of time to myself to think), I came up with this cute idea. I have no clue where it came from, but I believe that it works out pretty well. 

Please review! They make me happy.

- _**A**_


	26. Wedding Jitters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. **I only have ****four**** left**! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!

Check out my profile for a special notice/message.

* * *

**026 **: Wedding Jitters 

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 1. Cold hands ; **cold feet **

_July 18, 2007_

* * *

"I can't do it, Danny, I can't!" the redhead shouted as she paced back-and-forth in the small room that they were in. "I mean, sure, I thought I was able to go through it before, but now it's _real_, _too real_ and I don't know how sure I am about everything now, what can I–" 

"Jazz," Sam said, quickly opening the door, entering, and shutting the door behind her. "There you are. I wanted to tell you something."

After being cut off mid-rant, she turned to Sam, interested in what she had to say.

"I was just talking to Tucker," she started, easing herself into the conversation, knowing that Danny's older sister was in the middle of a "spaz attack" as Danny liked to label them. "He's about as nervous as you are. He kept going on and on about how he thinks that you're too good for him, that he must be the luckiest guy in the world that you, and I quote, 'smart, brilliant Jazz,' would marry a, and I quote, 'loser-ish, nerdy computer geek,' over any other guy in the world. You really should be getting cold feet, you know you love him and that's all that matters."

Jazz stood there in her full-length wedding gown, staring at herself in the mirror. What Sam had said made a difference in her eyes; he wasn't overly confident to be married and neither was she. They were both pretty young, but it was hard to deny that there was a strong, unusual love between them. Knowing that she had someone going through the exact same thing she was made her feel better; even though her nerves were getting the best of her, she felt a bit more in tune with what was going on around her.

"Thanks, Sam," Jazz smiled, reaching out to hug the younger girl. Pulling away, she gave the raven-haired female the once-over, "My, my, Samantha, you look rather gorgeous in that dress. Do I have taste or what?"

"One, no Samantha," she smirked, giving her a look, "and, two, yes you do, but don't you think it's a bit low cut?"

"Danny?" Jazz asked suddenly, turning to her baby brother who had been staring open-mouthed at Sam ever since she had entered the room, barely hearing a word that came out of those rosy lips.

"Hm?" he inquired, turning his head to face Jazz, but his eyes still fixated on Sam.

"Do you think her dress is too low cut?"

"No."

"I hardly think that Danny would agree with me in this case," Sam rolled her eyes at her significant other. "Stop staring, you're making me feel uncomfortable!" Blushing, she swatted at the air in front of her, trying to get Danny's eyes off her curves.

"All right," he sighed, his eyes meeting hers.

"I have a feeling today isn't going to be the only day you two walk down the aisle together," Jazz said in a sing-song voice as she placed the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. "Especially by that box-shaped crease in Danny's jacket pocket."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Jazz, if it weren't your wedding day I would knock you down."

"I am forever grateful that today is my wedding day," she grinned, then turned to the door as it opened.

Jack poked his head in and beamed at his baby girl, "Jazzy! Are we ready to go? Everything's ready out there." Turning his head, he saw his youngest child trying to fight off his girlfriend who was attempting to reach into his jacket pocket. "You two all right?"

"Argh!" they both grunted at the same time, still struggling.

"I called out that he has Sam's engagement ring in his pocket and he just won't admit it."

"You suck for ruining the surprise!" Danny pouted, effectively getting away from Sam by floating two feet in the air. When he leaned forward, however, the small box fell out of his pocket and into Sam's hands. "Oh, damn it all."

Not opening it, she waited for Danny to get back on the ground before handing it to him. "We have a wedding to go to; we'll talk at the reception, all right?"

"Okay," he said, visibly relieved that she wasn't going to be horribly bitchy about the topic. Instead of putting the small velvet box into his inside pocket, he left it in his right pocket, closest to her.

Taking the other occupants' stares as a silent order to leave the room and get into formation, they walked out of the room, hand in hand. As the music began to play,

When Danny walked to the front of the line with Sam, he met eyes with Tucker and wiggled his eyebrows with a grin, just to show he was there for support as well as to goof off with to keep his nerves down. When Tucker looked at Sam, he made a motion to pulling on his collar, which Danny gathered as he was saying she was 'looking hot.' Rolling her eyes with a blush, she inched closer to Danny. Getting on her tip toes, she whispered in his ear, "Yes."

He looked down at her, confused. Looking ahead, she smiled, then nudged his pocket, hoping he got the hint this time. Realization dawning on him as they began to walk slowly down the aisle, he was stunned–she wanted to marry him? Like this?

Reaching into his pocket, he opened the box and pulled out the ring, trying to be as subtle as he could by doing this now; holding it in his fingers, he took her hand in his and placed the ring in the center and closed her fingers around it.

Looking down to her hand, but still managing to keep walking, she was stunned at the ring that was sitting there. She knew people were looking at her, so she tried to remain as calm and collected as she possibly could while slipping the ring onto her ring finger. The first eyes she met besides Danny's were Tucker's, and he had a big "what the fuck" look on his face, then gave a thumbs up when she grinned back at him.

Before parting ways when they reached their destination, Sam kissed his cheek and whispered, "We'll celebrate later tonight," and walked to the opposite side, where Jazz would be in a few minutes. Danny, following what they had practiced, stood over by Tucker.

Good thing he was wearing a belt, because he was almost certain his pants could drop at any moment.

* * *

**End Note**: How was that? It was a different method, I know, but hey... I don't know where it came from, but here it is. 

I only have **four **left! How the hell is that possible? I'm almost done?! Please review!

- **_A_**


	27. Danny's Little Problem

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. **I only have ****three**** left**! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading! By the way, I have the remaining three mapped out, and out of those three, the last one is probably going to be my favorite. I've had that one mapped out, and I planned on going out with a bang (literally), so the ending piece is going to be a treat.

_Check out my profile for a special notice/message_.

**P.S.**, the definition that was given for a **maillot** was: "tights for ballet-dancers, etc: one-piece close-fitting swimsuit."

* * *

**027 **: Danny's Little Problem

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 25. **Maillot **; paradox

_July 20, 2007_

* * *

It was the most wonderful time of the year, full of cheer, smiles, and... bathing suits. It was the time for play for men and boys alike, for it was bathing suit season, and eyes were free to roam at their own accord. How corny does that sound? Anyways, and Tucker and I can equally agree, summer is the best time of the year, but I don't use it as an excuse to look at every single girl like they were a piece of meat. No, I'll leave that up to Tuck. Me, on the other hand? I have my own eye-candy that gets sweeter, and riper with age.

When I was fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen, she would wear a modest outfit, generally accompanied by a cape (that I was all-together not that fond of). At that time, she wore a simple violet bathing suit that matched her eyes.

I couldn't blame her for not wanting to be out in the sun too often; that was during the phase where she hated sunlight. As the years faded into the next, she didn't completely oppose the sun, but she didn't make it a point to run out into it, either.

When we were all eighteen, this year, she wore a black bathing suit. _The_ bathing suit. Now, it wasn't a bikini, nor did it overexpose her in any way, shape, or form. It was appealing to the eye without going over the top, something that I approved of. At least she wasn't wearing a barely-there bikini, leaving little to the imagination. I would have to knock out a few people if that were the case; their eyes would be glued to her.

That's beside the point.

That bathing suit... in all of its glory, does _things _to me, every single time, and it drives me insane. I could be thinking the least suggestive thoughts, and _wham_, blood rushes to my head.

Yeah, _that _head. It was embarrassing at first, but now it's annoying how I can predict it happening like clockwork.

Oh, gross, thinking about Clockwork and her bathing suit in the same bracket of thought isn't going to mesh well, is it?

That's also beside the point.

This bathing suit... it tied around the neck, curving to about a small ways below the swell of her... _oh yeah_... giving me a glorious half-view of those perfect, magnificent...

Sorry, one-track mind. They're nice, dammit, give me a break.

Although she wasn't close to being as tall as I am, her athletic legs were a gorgeous addition to the temple of Sam at which I worshiped frequently.

Oh man, does it sound like I'm hooked?

I'm fucking addicted, and I don't ever want to get off this drug.

After I while, I guess, Sam managed to notice I was staring. It happened often; I would let my thoughts wander to a point of no return, and she would snap me out of it somehow.

"Danny, I swear," she began, watching me with an somewhat exasperated look on her face, "it's like I'm walking around naked, you're staring so much. It's not like you haven't seen everything before."

That was too good of a mental image to–oh, shit–and _we're back_, like clockwork.

"Uh, well," I started, realizing my _problem_ wasn't going to go away as easy as I'd hoped.

"Want to go for a swim?" she suggested, raising her eyebrows with a smirk. "I can see you need to cool off."

"Do I ever," I said, trying to maneuver myself so it wouldn't be even more embarrassing.

"I'll help you out when we get in the water," she said in an alluring voice, walking in the direction of the waves lapping against the shore without seeing my reaction, which I'm sure was glorious.

_...what?_

"_Oh_?" I wondered out loud, eagerly following her.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**End Note**: I decided to ponder what it would be like to check a girl out from Danny's eyes, and this is what came to mind. I tried to be as vulgar-less as I could, since I didn't want to come out-right and be all, "OH HEY, DANNY HAS A BONER." But, if you didn't seem to get that before, now you do. ;D

I HAVE THREE LEFT?! Oh well, I have more projects to do after this, so never fret!

Plus, I'm putting this up tonight because I wouldn't have been able to put it up on Sunday, since I bet I'm going to be absorbed in the final Harry Potter novel for the next couple of days. Happy reading, all!

- _**A**_


	28. Masochistic

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. **I only have ****two**** left**! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading! By the way, I have the remaining three mapped out, and out of those three, the last one is probably going to be my favorite. I've had that one mapped out, and I planned on going out with a bang (literally), so the ending piece is going to be a treat.

_Check out my profile for a special notice/message_.

* * *

**028 **: Masochistic

**Rating **: PG-16 (Yeah, sure.)

**Theme **: 9. **Rush ; Thrill ; Exhilaration**

_July 22, 2007_

* * *

Have you ever wondered what makes people want to get hurt, to cut, pierce, tattoo, brand, whip, burn themselves for pleasure? I wondered that for a good portion of my youth, but I realized that there's no way around it... I'm a masochist. It's exhilarating. I get pleasure out of feeling pain, and it turns me on, to be frank. My boyfriend of five years hasn't quite figured it out yet, but I believe he secretly knows. For example, when I ask to be bitten, he doesn't hesitate or hold back; that's a reason I know why I love him so much, he's so willing to please me.

With every piercing I get, it has to have some significance. I've gotten a few on my ears, my navel, and my tongue. I was tempted to get my lip pierced, but then it wouldn't feel the same when Danny would kiss me; I didn't want to compromise that, after all. After getting my tongue pierced, it took some getting used to. I couldn't do some of the same things with Danny at first, but after a while, I adapted happily. Smiling back at those times, I was a pretty raunchy teenager. Being twenty-one, now, we were in the big leagues, alcohol to back us up in the race now.

While being a meaningful person, I tend to do some reckless things, as my darling boyfriend likes to point out every so often. For example, if I try and sacrifice myself for some cause, especially if he's fighting, or when I think of only others, excluding myself. I've been told I'm as noble and hard-headed as my counterpart, and I take that as a compliment (most of the time).

"I'm going to go be reckless for a bit, I'll be back in about an hour," I said, standing as I noticed the clock. It would be about time for my appointment soon, and I didn't want to be late.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his azure eyes trying to search mine for an answer.

I smiled, hopefully reassuringly enough, "I'll show you when I get back, but for right now, it's going to be a surprise."

Taking that as the best answer as he was going to get out of me, he nodded somberly and looked back at the television, a re-run of an old cartoon gracing the screen.

"Don't worry," I said as I grabbed my keys off of the end table, and hoisted my black purse over my shoulder, "you're going to love what I bring back."

He smiled at me as I blew him a kiss from the doorway and exited, knowing not to inquire further, and that he wound find out in due time. He was catching on to things like that, and I was proud.

When I got there, I'll admit I was a bit nervous, but it wasn't like I hadn't experienced worse pain from fights in years past. Hell, even from sex I've had worse pain; not from my first time–I explained I was a masochist, didn't I?

Oh, it stung, I have to admit; swearing like a sailor in my mind as the needle outlined the design I had purposefully selected for this outing. It meant a lot to me; it meant that he would be with me forever, even if, God forbid, something happened to either one of us. It wasn't a sign to proudly show anyone who walked past, claiming that, yes, I was the one the Phantom chose and he would be mine, always and forever, and everyone else can kiss my ass. Well, sure, sometimes I did want to exclaim that on the highest buildings, but I had to contain myself for my sanity's sake.

After finishing up, after only twenty minutes, since it was a medium size, I paid the man who had done the job, and met inquisitive eyes, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I replied, curious as to what he was going to ask.

"Are you one of those obsessed gothic fans of him, or are you the real deal?"

I was slightly taken back by his question. "You mean there have been other girls in here getting that design?"

"I've seen a few come in and out, but your face seems familiar enough to me to think you're the real deal."

"Oh yeah," I grinned, "I'm the real deal."

The tattoo artist smiled at me, extending a hand, "Good meeting you, Manson."

"Likewise," I replied, shaking his hand, and then taking my leave.

When I got home, Danny was in exactly the same place I left him, though now slouched a little to the side, apparently asleep. Grinning, I set down my keys softly, along with my purse. Walking over to him, I leaned down to kiss his forehead softly, then worked my way down the side of his face to his cheek, his jaw line, then to his neck. Moving back to his lips, I saw his eyes were now open, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively at me.

"Oh, you're awake," I grinned, kissing his lips softly.

"What were you planning to do with my unconscious body?" he grinned back, raising an eyebrow.

"The usual," I replied, biting his bottom lip lightly before kissing him again. Remembering where I had just gone and what I just did, I pulled away reluctantly. "Do you want me to show you what I just got?"

"You got a tattoo, didn't you?" he asked suddenly, trying to look around my exposed skin for any mark.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" I asked, backing out of his embrace, standing up fully to look down at him, now.

"I may look pretty, but I'm not stupid," he stuck out his tongue at me.

"Oh, I know you're not stupid," I replied, moving to unbutton my jeans.

"Right here?" he asked, making a move to remove his own clothing as well.

I gave him a look and laughed outright, "I was about to show you my tattoo, smart ass."

"Oh," he said, pouting.

"Later, for what's going on in your mind right now."

"Yes," he cheered softly, leaning back to watch her lower her jeans.

"I don't see anything," he remarked, looking at my boy-brief style of underwear.

Lowering the right side of the underwear to show him the very emblem I designed all those years ago, he got out of his seat to kneel in front of me to get a better view.

"Why this?" he asked in a hushed tone, somehow awed at the fact that I would get something signifying _him_ on my body.

"I designed it, and it means the world to me," I replied, looking down and running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"I have that urge again to throw you on the couch and have my way with you again," he said suddenly, moving to pull her jeans completely off of her body.

"If you must," I grinned, kicking off my jeans and moving to pull off my tank top.

The reasoning behind my tattoo, you ask? It signifies how much I love my life–Danny–my past, present, and future. Even if he couldn't fully grasp that, I know he would soon learn to.

* * *

**End Note**: Okay, so I pretty much lied about updating on Sunday, today, thinking that it was going to take me a bit longer to finish the final Harry Potter novel, but I actually finished it in one day... took me all day to read, though, but hooooooly shit, man. I want to gush and obsess about it, but I have to be a patient little girl and wait for more people to read the novel so I won't be spoiling it for people who haven't read it yet. Boo!

Anyways, I was going to do the generic "flying is exhilarating" but I decided to take it in a different direction. The reason I know about piercings is, yes, I have about ten... and the tattoo? Yes, I have one.

Anyways, there are two left now, and they will most likely be up by the end of the week at the rate I'm going. Please review! They really do mean a lot.

I know people read, but to hear feedback means much, much more.

- _**A**_


	29. Strawberry Blonde

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: All right, I am very excited that I am more than halfway through with this challenge. **I only have ****one**** left**! Holy shit! I'm very excited about that. There are a couple more that I plan on going through before I start the sequel to "Ten Things..." so we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading! By the way, I have the remaining three mapped out, and out of those three, the last one is probably going to be my favorite. I've had that one mapped out, and I planned on going out with a bang (literally), so the ending piece is going to be a treat.

_Check out my profile for a special notice/message_.

**Ananias **- _a liar: one who lies._

* * *

**029 **: Strawberry Blonde 

**Rating **: PG-13 (for language)

**Theme **: 26. Oxymoronic ; **Ananias**

_July 26, 2007_

* * *

After not finding much to do around their apartment, Danny took to being a private investigator. More of an instigator, but he liked to think he was investigating. After watching a television commercial about "how blonde blondes can be," Danny got to thinking: how in the world did Sam have black hair where her mother was a red-head and her father was blonde? Sure, genes may have skipped a generation, but that was highly unlikely. She was a Goth, so that would mean that she could very well dye her hair black to fit in with the image. How many blonde-haired girls were thoroughly gothic? He couldn't think of any off of the top of his head, but it didn't matter to him who else was blonde and gothic, he wanted to know about _his_ Goth. 

After trying to ask her out-right, Sam rolled her eyes and ventured into the bathroom to take a shower. He knew she wouldn't tell him, since she had held the secret for so long; however, he now had one plain fact: her hair wasn't naturally black. He really did like it black, but he wouldn't mind it if it were another color, either. So, after trying to find pictures of her as a child and miserably failing, Danny did the next best thing: investigate. Still, he believed it to be investigating.

Turning intangible, he poked his head through the bathroom door to see Sam had already gotten into the shower. The water running, steam visible in front of his eyes. He just wanted to take a peak at... well, yeah, and see for himself, to find out the end-all of all questions. Sure, they had sex many times, but he never made it a point to check what color her hair was _down there_. He didn't deem it necessary then, and he didn't even pause to realize it was wrong to be checking now.

Peeking into the shower, he could see Sam roll her eyes as the temperature around her lowered somewhat, though she didn't stop washing her hair. Taking a quick peak at the nether-regions, he backed out of the shower and fled the bathroom with wide eyes.

No hair.

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled, amused at the fact that she had out-smarted him in his investigation; he wasn't mad at all, just intrigued even more.

After Sam had finished showering and dressing herself, she bounded out of their bedroom to find him sitting nonchalantly on the couch, flipping through channels, just where she had left him before she went into the shower. "What was that stunt?"

"Stunt?"

"Do you like to watch me shower, or what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you even have to ask that question? Of course I do, but I was there with a purpose."

"Just to find out my natural hair color?" she asked, giving him a blank stare.

"Why is it illegal to know your natural hair color? We've been going out for _how__long_ and I don't even know? I mean, I have my assumptions and guesses, but I don't know for sure. Can you _please_ tell me?" he asked, trying to give her his best puppy-dog pout.

Rolling her eyes once again, she went back into their bedroom without another word. Taking it as if she were upset, he stayed there he was, just in case. After about five minutes, she reemerged from the room, holding a small lavender box. Sitting down next to him, she opened the top, and pulled out the first picture she saw, then held it out in front of his face.

The picture was of a little girl with long, wavy strawberry blonde hair.

"This cannot be you," he said after staring at the picture for a good minute.

"Do you think I would show you a picture of a random child after that last discussion? Yes, it's me," she said, grumbling slightly. "I never liked my hair when I was younger, and at the first chance I had, I changed it drastically. My mother wouldn't talk to me for _weeks_; and, actually, I didn't mind." Running a hand through her dark, raven locks. "I like my hair the way it is now, and it's probably going to stay that way for a long, long time."

"But if our kids have blonde hair, the blame is totally going to be put on you. It'd be a toss-up if they were to have red hair, but I doubt that's going to happen."

"Our kids?" she asked, giving him a look.

"You never know," he began, "but, personally, I hope they all look like this." He gestured to the photo in his hand, smiling at the blush that graced his girlfriend's cheeks.

"You can't be serious," she said, pulling out another picture of herself as a child. "I was hideous."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You never were, are not, and never will be hideous, you hear me?" he suddenly got upset with her remark.

"Okay, okay," she put her hands up in defense. "But, that's what I thought as a child. I felt like a completely different person than I actually was, and I felt like I was lying to myself. So, I changed my appearance, spoke up for what I believed in, and turned my best friend half-ghost. I mean, really, it's a fulfilling life now." Smirking at the last part of her sentence, she gave him the box of pictures and then stood up.

"You bet your blonde ass it is."

"Am I going to be hearing blonde jokes out of you now?" she asked in a menacing tone. As an afterthought she sighed, "I shouldn't have told you."

"No, ma'am, but watch out for Tucker when he finds out, he may try and take a crack at you, blondie," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

**End Note**: And we're down to the final two. Well, technically since you've finished reading this one, we're down to the last and final installment of the 30romances challenge, known as "Phantom Romance." I'll give a more formal ending when I finish writing the last installment, which has been planned for months now. I think it's going to be one of my favorites, and as I said be fore, I'm going out with a _bang_. Happy reading! 

Please review, it makes me excited when I see them in my inbox. Also, they make me feel loved. Love me!

- _**A**_


	30. Danny's Advocate

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. You know exactly what would happen if I owned Danny--oh wait, it did happen! Silly me. ;)

**Author's Note**: Here it is, the final chapter of _Phantom Romance,_ a story based on the LiveJournal community 30romances. I have successfully completed all thirty prompts, and I am amazed that I was able to do so. _(There's a longer author's note at the end.)_

_Check out my profile for a special notice/message_.

**The Devil's Advocate** - _advocate_: an intercessor or defender; one who pleads the cause of another. In this situation, it's pleading the case for someone who has done something wrong in the eyes of another.

* * *

**030 **: Danny's Advocate 

**Rating **: R

**Theme **: 21. **The Devil's Advocate** ; advocatus diaboli

_July 27, 2007_

* * *

"Daniel Fenton!" 

Why the hell did he try and come in the front door? Oh, right, if he left, and then randomly showed up in his room would be bad; sure, his parents knew about his ghost powers, but they didn't treat him any differently than a regular teenage boy.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

A regular teenage boy, with regular teenage hormones.

"Well?" the voice sounded in his ears again. Finally looking over to his mother, he knew he was in deep shit.

Trying to figure out a lie off the top of his head, he came up with, "I fell asleep! I'm sorry."

"You fell _asleep_? Weren't you over at Sam's house?" she asked, anger still seeping into her voice. "Danny, it's three o'clock in the morning. I was worried sick!"

"You could have called my–" pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he realized that it was on silent, with about twenty missed calls. "Oh."

"'_Oh,'_ is right, young man. Now, if you don't tell me the truth, I'm going to have to get your father involved, and you and I both know that will be a great mess."

"Mom, I'm telling the truth! We were just, uh, hanging out, and then, when the movie got boring, I fell asleep."

"When a boy is with his girlfriend and a movie gets boring, he would _not_ fall asleep," she gave him a look, knowing full-well what she was insinuating. "I know you're a healthy young man–"

"Mom, oh for the love of God, please–"

"–and Sam is a very beautiful girl, so it wouldn't hurt to assume–"

"Mom, please stop," he pleaded, hoping to get his mother to stop talking about whatever sex life he may of may not have had––to her, at least.

"Are you going to tell me the truth, then?"

"I promise, Mom, what I told you was the truth," he tried to muster a smile that didn't look nervous, and it didn't sit well with her.

"You fell asleep after watching a boring movie," she dead-panned, giving him a look. "It's the summer, and you have gotten plenty of sleep, I don't know what in the world–"

"But, mom!" he whined, far from how a eighteen-year-old should act towards his mother.

"No, 'but's,' out of you, young man. I want you to go up to your room and go to bed. Tomorrow, I'll decide what type of punishment would be best for this situation. Should I make your father give you "The Talk" again? Or, should I tell him what you were out doing?"

"Nothing happened!" he lied.

"Nonetheless, you did break curfew, and that by itself is grounding. Just..." she yawned, painfully aware of what time it was. "Just go to bed and we'll deal with this tomorrow."

"All right," he replied, defeated and exhausted, and trudged up the stairs to his room to retire for the night.

* * *

The next morning, after Sam had called her boyfriend's phone repeatedly with no avail, she headed over to his house; probably because he was either still sleeping for forgot to take his cell phone off of silent, knowing him. At eleven o'clock in the morning, she figured at least someone would be up in the Fenton household–she highly doubted it was Danny, though. Having been known to be his wake-up call on occasion, his family never minded her coming over to harass him out of slumber. 

Standing on the front stoop of the Fenton residence, she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. After about a minute or so, the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Fenton, geared up, with her goggles on.

"Sorry to interrupt lab work, but I was just wondering if Danny was around? I think he forgot to take his phone off silent again," Sam said.

"Oh, he's around, but he's grounded for coming in so late. Sam," she chastised softly, pushing back her goggles to view the young girl more clearly, "you really should watch the time!" She let the young girl in, of course, and Sam shut the door behind her. "He said he fell asleep in the middle of a boring movie and lost track of the time. Is that true?"

Feeling that it was her fault for him getting home so late (she was the one to recommend one last romp), she tried to save his ass the best she could. "Mrs. Fenton, I'm sorry... it's my fault for him getting in so late." She tried to think of something that would pass off as a good enough story, "After somehow picking _the_ most _boring_ movie to watch in the history of movies, we fell asleep. I think he left the part out about us falling asleep together on the basement couch probably because it would sound wrong, like we actually did... something else, rather than watch the movie, you know? He would probably wind up getting himself in trouble if he tried to explain that one."

"Yes, he probably would," Maddie replied, feeling somewhat bad, now, for being so harsh to her son when he came home that morning.

"Despite the fact that it's summer, and how I generally sleep until the late afternoon, your son was too nice of a pillow to pass up," she smiled, seeing the warmth in the other woman's eyes, who could relate to her own snugly teddy bear.

"Oh, well, that's definitely understandable," she smiled, giggling to herself, waving a hand in a '_pee-shaw_' gesture.

"And when I woke up first, I glanced at my phone and saw that it was two-fifty-five in the morning, and I woke him up quickly and sent him home."

"Oh, that's fine, dear," she waved off the young girl again, then nodded up in the direction of her son's room. "He's still sleeping. Go up and tell him he's not grounded anymore, all right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Fenton," she smiled, then went up the stairs to her boyfriend's room.

Opening the door slightly, she peered into the room before going in entirely to see if he was awake or not. Sleeping, Danny was sprawled out on the bed as he normally slept, snoring lightly. Raking her eyes up and down his long frame, she noticed something–one of her favorite things–that needed some attention immediately. She closed the door behind her, locking it; she hoped no one would barge in as a plan formulated in her head.

Walking over to his bed, she leaned down, planting a light kiss on his forehead as a tender gesture––his snoring ceased immediately. Kneeling on the bed, she lifted one leg around his body, straddling his waist, facing in the opposite direction, towards his feet. She knew he wouldn't be able to sleep through the excess pressure on his lower abdomen, so she swiftly began to execute her task. Tugging at the waistband of his pajama bottoms, she pulled them down, glorified and giddy at the fact he didn't wear any boxers to bed that night. Grasping his morning wood, she began stroking it lightly; Sam, however, making the mistake, of not looking behind her to see whether or not he was fully awake.

Strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her backwards so that she was lying back on Danny's bare chest, his breath hot on her ear, "What do you think you're doing, miss? I do believe that you got your share last night. Four times, if I remember correctly."

Choosing a different line of approach, she said, "What were you dreaming of? That's a powerful erection you have going," She spoke softly, just in case anyone would be passing by his door and could hear, a cheeky grin gracing her features.

"Who else would I be dreaming of?" he replied smoothly, kissing her cheek.

"That's a good question," she replied, comfortable in his arms, though excited, herself.

"How did you get in here? Quite stealthily, I might add, with the extra added bonus of getting my pants down without help or warning?" he asked, watching his hand trail down her abdomen and underneath the waistband of her black sweat pants she had chosen to wear.

"Your phone is still on silent," she started, then tilted her head backwards to make eye contact as his fingers stroked her. "I came over to check up on you, to ask if you could still walk, and all that wonderful business. I figured you were still tired out from last night. That _movie,_" she put extra emphasis on the falseness of that word in relation to what actually happened, "really wore me out; so, I figured it wore you out, too."

"You wanted more," he responded huskily, rubbing her clit in circular motions, giving her just what she wanted. "Don't lie."

"That may be true," she mumbled, biting her lip and arching her back at the building pleasure.

"But?" he asked, continuing his ministrations, though quicker.

"I saved your ass in the process," she breathed, biting her bottom lip again to bite back a moan. "I explained to your mom that it was my fault and that we just lost track of the time since we _fell asleep_ on the couch."

"Four times?"

"Falling asleep can be our coined phrase to get ourselves out of trouble."

"Do you think they'd start believing we have narcolepsy with how much we suddenly fall asleep together? That, quite possibly, what one of us has it contagious and long-lasting? A sickness?" he questioned, having the upper hand in this situation quite literally.

"Who cares," she said, seeking out his lips to capture with her own. "If this is a sickness, I promise you I will make sure no one finds the cure."

"Good," he grinned, kissing her lips passionately. Switching positions, Danny on top, he made haste and tugged off her sweat pants and underwear, claiming her as his own yet again. "Thanks for getting me un-grounded, too. I owe you one."

"How about you owe me four? Five?"

"How about I owe you for life and we'll take it as it comes?"

"Deal."

* * *

**End Note**: Holy shit, I finished! This is amazing, since I normally just skive off projects after a certain amount of time since I lose interest, but surprisingly, I haven't. Go me. But yeah, I can't believe it's been a year-and-a-half since I began writing this. The first chapter is really depressing, and I wish I didn't start out with something that depressing, but whatever, it's how it is right now, and it can't change. However, I am planning on going through all of these chapters and editing them. I've caught a few errors here and there, and I try to check them when I can, but sometimes they just slip past my vision and I forget eventually. 

I'm also planning on editing "Ten Things a Sweet Guy Would Do" for the fact that I wrote that a long time ago, and my writing skills have (hopefully) improved since then. So, yes, I am going to go through that story, since I _have_ to, in order to write the sequel. I need a refresher, one would say.

Just so you know what to look out for, the next collection of stories I'm going to be writing (alongside the sequel of "Ten Things..." and possibly the next chapter to "Smother Me") is 10snuggles (which are going to be sappy, fluffy, and overly sweet, titled: **Phantom Snuggles**. You know, to keep the titles alike and whatnot.

Please review, it makes me excited when I see them in my inbox. Also, they make me feel loved. Love me! I'm so glad this collection of one-shots has done so well! Thank you, everyone, who has reviewed and will review. You all make me so happy.

- _**A**_


End file.
